Resort
by Toynako
Summary: - Fic Yaoi/Lemon - Quatro dias de descanso. Sem estudar, sem orfanato, sem Roger. Quatro dias para Mello curtir com seu amado Near. Mas dessa vez não serão só eles que se darão bem...
1. Primeiro Dia

Obs¹: Essa Fic é Yaoi contendo Lemon, Se não gosta, aconselho a nem olhar...

Obs²: Essa Fic é a continuação de "Quebra-Cabeças", para entende-lá plenamente, aconselho ler a outra antes.

Obs³: É claro que os personagens do Death Note não são de minha autoria ne...

_--_OoOo0o**O**o0oOoO_--_

**Resort**

**--_ 1º DIA _--**

"—Nossa! Olha Mello que lindo o local! "—Matt falou olhando em volta.

"—Lindo... "—Near comentou, enrolando as pontas do cabelo.

"_Diversão! Near... Você não me escapa!_"—Pensou um pecaminoso Mello.

_0o0o0O0o0o0_ **Começo do Flach Back** _0o0o0O0o0o0_

Finalmente chegara o dia em que Mello pela primeira vez aguardou mais do que a sua idolatrada 'páscoa'. Os três melhores alunos do orfanato, ganhariam 4 dias em um Resort que agora estava ajudando também a financiar.

Estavam os três garotos esperando na sala, sozinhos a chegada do motorista que os levaria ao local. Mas Mello estava um pouco impaciente, andando de um lado para o outro, já na sua quinta barra de chocolate.

"—Calma Mello. "— Pedia Matt, que já estava começando a ficar tonto de vê-lo andar em círculos na sala.

"—Quieto! "—Disse este, comendo mais um pedaço da barra.

"—... Não sei para que tanta pressa em ir para esse lugar... Não vai ter nada de bom. "—Comentou Near, sentado em um canto da sala no chão.

"—Como assim não sabe? "—Mello virou-se para ele, olhando-o.

"—Só vai ter água... Sol... E um monte de gente "—Comentou novamente Near.

Mello apenas ficou parado olhando-o.

" _Como pode não saber que lá teremos mais liberdade? _"—Pensou Mello aproximando-se de Near.

Mello aproximou-se lentamente do Near, ajoelhando-se a sua frente. Near ficou um pouco corado, e olhou espantado. Mello inclinou-se chegando bem perto de seu ouvido.

"—Lá você não precisará se conter... "—Sussurrou Mello em seu ouvido.

Near empurrou Mello um pouco constrangido, afinal era perigoso esse tipo de aproximação. O ultimo mês foi lotado de encontros, e cada um mais perigoso do que o outro. Bastava o Mello fazer um pouco de esforço que Near já estava em seus braços, gemendo por mais.

"—Mello o carro chegou. "— Avisou Matt que estava a olhar a janela.

"—Certo, certo... "—Falou Mello levantando-se.

Dirigiu-se para um monte de malas que estava no canto da sala, pegou a sua e a de Near, olhando para este logo em seguida. Near apenas se levantou .

"—Vamos! "—Disse um sorridente Matt, já saindo da casa.

_0o0o0O0o0o0 _**Fim do Flach Back**_ 0o0o0O0o0o0_

Era uma agradevel manha de domingo, o sol não estava tão forte dando ao local um ar de serenidade. Era um amplo Resort, com piscinas e praia. Um local muito lindo e organizado. Os três garotos estavam abismados com a beleza do local, e também um pouco perdidos sem saber aonde irem agora.

"—Devemos ir à recepção. "—Disse Matt olhando os outros dois garotos.

"—Serio? Não tinha notado que era para ir nela... "—Responde Mello, rindo logo em seguida da cara do Matt.

"—Vim acompanha-los até a recepção. "

Os três olham para um rapaz que acabara de aparecer. Aparentemente tinha entre seus dezessete ou dezoito anos. Olhos azuis cobalto, cabelo curto e preto, com um corpo bem definido, alem de ser um pouco moreno. Tinha feições bonitas e usava uma camisa regata preta um pouco justa.

"—Prazer, me chamo Victor. Sou um dos filhos do dono do resort, vim acompanha-los até seus quartos. "

"—O-Obrigado... Estávamos um pouco perdidos... "—Falou Matt aproximando-se, com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

Near e Mello se entreolharam, estranhando o sorriso do amigo. Near olhou logo em seguida para Matt e o novo garoto.

"_Será que é isso mesmo...? _"—Pensou Near em quando olhava os dois se distanciarem.

Foram andando lentamente pelo resort, Victor fazia questão de mostrar e explicar tudo. Possuía uma praia muito bela, mais 4 piscinas espalhadas pelo local, alem de varias saunas publicas e particulares. Pelo percurso Matt andava sempre ao lado de Victor, falando sobre vários assuntos.

"—Chegamos. "—Avisou Victor parando em frente a um chalé.

"—Obrigado... "—Falou Matt para o rapaz.

"—De nada. Se quiser alguém para passear por ai, é só me chamar Matt, eu só estou a passeio mesmo. "—Falou já se retirando do local.

Após uns instantes. Os três entram no local, se deparando com um lindo e aconchegante cômodo. Near olhou para um sofá grande indo sentar nele, em quanto os outros dois conheciam o local.

"—Nossa que banheiro enorme... Tem até banheira. "—Matt comentou.

"—Isso é por que você ainda não viu o quarto Matt. "—Falou Mello sorrindo já com pensamentos pervertidos.

O chalé se dividia em três cômodos. Uma sala, com sofás macios e muito bem decorada. Um banheiro, que possuía uma banheira, alem de ser muito lindo. E um quarto, com três camas, e tinha um ar condicionado que já estava ligado, dando ao local um aconchegante friozinho.

"—Férias! "—Gritou Mello se jogando em uma das camas.

"—Mal posso esperar para ir tomar banho no mar. "—Falou Matt entrando no quarto "— Quer ir? "—Perguntou logo em seguida.

"—Hum... "— Mello olhou para ele pensando no que iria fazer "—Não, acabei de ter uma idéia... "— Falou abrindo um sorriso malicioso logo em seguida.

"—Certo, certo. Já entendi... Vou ver se o Victor não quer ir... "

"—Valeu. "

"—Mas não demorem muito, você prometeu que iríamos almoçar todos juntos. "—Falou saindo do quarto.

"_Isso se o Near conseguir sentar..._ "—Pensou Mello, já pensando no que aprontaria.

"—To indo Near, vê se não se esqueçam de parar para ir almoçar. Quando quiserem isso me procuram na ala norte da praia. "—Falou para o Near que continuava sentado no sofá.

"—Claro... "

Matt sai do lugar e instantes depois Mello aparece na porta do quarto. Com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto. Near tentou desviar seus olhos da figura que começara a se aproximar. Causando já alguns arrepios em sua pele.

"—Near... "—Pronunciou o nome do garoto já em frente deste.

"—Melhor nos contermos mais... Você lembra que da ultima vez quase fomos pegos, a nossa sorte foi que Matt nos ajudou... Pela milésima vez. "— Falou Near enrolando as pontas de seus cabelos.

"—Eu realmente tento me conter... Mas você é que provoca. "

"—Eu...? "—Falou Near fechando os olhos para se lembrar de quando fizera isso.

Mello abriu um sorriso ente ao ato de Near, inclinando-se lentamente em direção ao seu rosto. E assim que ficou perto o suficiente, da uma pequena lambida nos lábios de Near. Este abre seus olhos, espantado com a ação do outro. Pode então olhar para os olhos de Mello, percebendo aquele brilho que nos últimos tempos já se havia se deparado algumas vezes.

"—Mello... "—Near não pode conter-se em enlaçar o pescoço dele.

Notando o que Near queria, Mello dá-lhe um beijo. Um daqueles que sempre deixa Near tonto e querendo mais, um daqueles beijos lotados de carinho e amor.

"—Near... "—Chamou o outro ao separarem as bocas.

Mello começou lentamente a se afastar de Near , segurando suas mãos e puxando-o. Near se deixou ser levado para dentro do quarto. Notando que este estava um pouco gelado.

"—Mello... "—Olhou para este.

Mello então o puxa para seus braços, colando novamente seus lábios nos do garoto menor. Andando devagarzinho, ainda entre o beijo em direção a uma das camas. Até que encostam-se nela. Separando o beijo logo em seguida. Empurrando Near para a cama, Mello consegue fazer com que ele sentasse nela, abaixando-se junto ficando de joelhos entre as suas pernas.

"—Mello... ainda é de manhã-ahnmn-não quer esperar até de noite...? "

Mello não escutava mais o que Near falava, suas mãos já vagavam por seu corpo, por de baixo da roupa . Sua boca procurada saciar sua vontade em seu pescoço, lambendo e beijando insistentemente.

"—P-pare... "— Anda tentava protestar o Near, mas cada vez com menos resistência.

As mãos de Mello desceram até a borda da calça de Near, começando a desabotoar o botão.

Near já não agüentava mais resistir, deixou-se levar pelos prazeres que sabia que Mello lhe proporcionaria, como em muitas outras vezes.

"—Near, pare de tentar resistir... Você sabe que sempre eu consigo o que quero. "—Falou Mello, tentando abaixar a calça de Near.

Near então de repente empurra Mello fazendo este cair no chão, sentando-se em cima deste.

"—Near...? "—Perguntou um espantado Mello.

"—Dessa vez eu quero do meu jeito... "

"—Near?? "—Mello olhou mais espantado ainda para Near.

"—Calma... Só quero me divertir. "—Falou um sorridente Near, mas seu sorriso estava banhado em luxuria.

"—O que você vai fa- "

Mello nem teve tempo de terminar sua frase, Near atacara seus lábios. Tomando-os para si com gosto e possessão, fazendo sua língua batalhar por espaço dentro da outra boca. Suas mão que antes estavam uma de cada lado da face de Mello, desceram passando pelo seu peito, apertando os mamilos. Fazendo Mello se contorcer gemer entre o beijo. Mas as mãos não pararam só naquela parte, foram descendo cada vez mais passando pela lateral de seu corpo. Near separa o beijo, olhando para os olhos de Mello que estavam escuros de desejo.

Moveu-se um pouco mais para baixo ficando sentado em cima do membro do outro.

"—Near... "—Chamou o nome do outro com uma voz rouca.

"—...O que? "—Perguntou o outro.

"—... Pare de brinc-Ahhhh "

Quando Mello ia responder algo, Near começa a se mexer para frente e para trás em cima de seu membro.

"—Puts! Assim você me mata. "—Reclamou brincando, colocando as mãos em volta da cintura de Near.

"—Só se for de prazer. "—Respondeu Near se mexendo mais ainda naquele lugar.

Mello se contorcia todo, a fricção naquele lugar o estava deixando mais que louco de tesão. E Near podia sentir isso de encontro a si, assim como ele mesmo já estava.

"—Mello... "—Falou Near levantando-se.

Mello olhou de forma estranha o ato de Near. Há tempos parara de tentar saber o que se passava pela cabeça deste, pois descobrira que Near alem de ser muito fofo era também um pervertido.

"—Assista. "—Foi a única palavra de Near, que se encontrava em pé com as pernas uma de cada lado de Mello.

Mello olhava fantasiado com tudo que Near iria fazer. Este então começa a retirar sua camisa lentamente fazendo questão de sempre olhar para os olhos de Mello.

" _Near... Assim você me deixa louco..._ "—Pensou Mello tentando sentar-se.

"—Negativo. "

Negou o ato Near, colocando seu pé no peito de Mello, fazendo-o deitar-se de novo. Este olhou incrédulo para Near.

"_Eu criei um monstro... Mas esse monstrinho é só meu_."— Pensou novamente um sorridente Mello.

Assim que Near retira sua própria camisa, parte para sua calça apenas a abaixando, pois Mello já tinha aberto-a. Após rapidamente retira-la, Senta-se em Mello novamente.

"—A diversão só esta começando... "—Comunicou Near, tomando posse novamente dos lábios de Mello.

Mello estava fascinado com tudo que Near lhe fazia, sentia agora suas mãos puxando-lhe a camisa. Separaram o beijo para terminar de remove-la, mas logo que isso foi feito suas bocas se encontraram de novo.

"—Hhnnnnhmnnn "—Mello gemeu novamente entre o beijo, ao sentir que Near novamente começara a se mover em cima dele.

Mello começa então a passar suas mãos nas costas de Near, ainda entre o beijo.

"—Humm, Mello... "

Near se afasta um pouco, movendo suas mãos pelo corpo do Mello, chegando ao cós de sua calça começando a tira-la lentamente.

"—Near... pare de me torturar... "—Falou um ofegante Mello.

Terminando de tirar a calça de Mello, começa a retirar a cueca. Ao terminar Near olha para Mello, este pode notar os olhos dele brilhando de prazer. Near aproveitando que já estava um pouco afastado, retira sua própria cueca. Sentando-se agora na barriga de Mello.

"—Mello... Eu te amo "— Declarou-se Near, segurando a mão direita de Mello, levando-as a sua boca.

"—Neaaar... "

Mello fecha seus olhos, para apreciar mais a sensação da boca e língua de Near em seus dedos, lambendo-os, vez ou outra até sugando-os.

"—Hunhmmnm "—Gemeu Near ainda lambendo os dedos.

Mello levara a outra mão para o peito de Near, passando levemente as pontas de suas mãos pelas laterais, e subindo passando por um mamilo apertando-o um pouco. Fazendo Near, parar o que estava fazendo, para se contorcer um pouco. Este então fica de quatro em cima de Mello.

"—Por favor... Devagar... "—Pediu Near fechando os olhos.

"—Eu sempre faço assim, você é que pede par ir rápido. "

"—Então não escute meu pedido. "—Falou sorrindo abrindo os olhos e fitando-o.

Então Mello leva seus dedos para o meio das nádegas de Near, começando a forçar um de seus dedos lentamente para dentro do estreito canal do garoto.

"—Hum... Me-Mello... "

Near se contorce um pouco com a invasão daquele dedo, mas logo relaxa, pois sabe que a dor é simplesmente momentânea e logo só sentiria prazer.

"—Calma, apenas relaxe. "—Falou Mello beijando a bochecha de Near.

Lentamente Mello acrescenta mais um dedo em Near, movendo-o para dentro e para fora vagarosamente. Após algum tempo Near já estava se acostumando, e sentindo o começo daquele prazer. Mas este queria mais e mais do prazer. Notando isso Mello acrescenta o terceiro dedo, vendo feliz que o garoto não mais sentira dor.

"—Me...llo-hmmm. "—Começara a gemer Near.

Near então retira os dedos de Mello de si. Ajeitando-se em cima de seu membro, Mello leva suas mãos a cintura do garoto, para ajudar na penetração. Então lentamente Near começa a descer, forçando-se a ser penetrado pelo outro, arqueando as costas ente a mistura de dor e prazer. Forçara cada vez mais, gemendo nesse processo, sentido-se ser preenchido por aquele que mais ama e que mais o ama no mundo.

"—Hummm Ne-aarr. "—Gemeu rouco de prazer quando sentira que estava todo dentro de Near.

"—Mnnnhnn "—Gemeu o outro em um misto tudo que sentira, parando de se mover.

Para completamente os movimentos, Near tentava se concentrar apenas no prazer que era ser possuído por seu amado. Toda vez sentira essa dor, talvez por ser 'apertado' demais, ou por ser simplesmente normal, mas o fato era que o prazer que sentira era mil vezes superior à dor momentânea que sentia antes.

Mello por outro lado se concentrava o maximo que podia para não se mover, deixando que seu pequeno lascivo acostumasse primeiro, mas a cada ofego que Near dava era cada vez mais difícil se controlar. Então este para fazer o incomodo do outro passar mais rápido leva sua mão ao membro, que até agora estava esquecido implorando por atenção, passando sua mão por toda a extensão.

"—Ah! "—Contorceu-se Near ente ao contato.

"—Relaxe… "—Falou calmamente o outro, começando a massagear o local.

Era bom demais para Near, sentir aquele toque nele, seu amado preenchendo-o. Mas ainda podia melhorar, lentamente força-se para cima retirando-se quase todo do outro, para logo em seguida descer com tudo.

"—Ahhnnhmmmm Nearrrr "

"—Me-Ahhnnhmm-llo "

Gemeram ambos ao mesmo tempo, parando novamente de se mover.

"—Ne-Near, por favor… Mova-se, com essa posição é você... Quem dita as regras ... Mova-se... "—Pediu quase implorando Mello.

"—Ahnn é bom... É bom demais... "—Respondeu entre ofegos o outro.

Near iniciara um lento mas forte sobe e desce, entrando sempre o maximo que agüentava e saindo quase completamente, sentindo aquele prazer espalhar-se pelo seu corpo como fogo. Mello também estava maravilhado com Near, aquele anjo, o seu anjo pervertido forçava-se cada vez mais fazendo-o ter vertigem de prazer.

"—Meeelloo... "—Gemeu o nome do outro levando sua própria mão ao seu membro, começando a se masturbar na mesma velocidade e intensidade.

Para Mello era uma visão sublime, seu anjo movendo-se em cima dele e ainda masturbando-se, o prazer estampado em sua face, seus olhos cerrados apreciando as sensações e a boca entreaberta a procura de ar gemendo palavras desconexas.

" _Meu anjo..._ "— Pensou Mello, já envolto do prazer.

Cada vez mais Near ia mais rápido, não controlando suas ações, deixando-se apenas levar pelo calor do momento, querendo apenas sentir mais e mais desse prazer que chegava a deixa-lo louco.

"—Ahh-Ahn-Ahnn "—Esforçava-se Mello entre gemido a ficar de olhos abertos, apreciando-o.

Suas mãos passavam pelo corpo do pequeno Near, insistentemente como se estivesse decorando cada pedaço daquele corpo tentador. Ambos já sentindo que não agüentariam por muito tempo aquele doce prazer.

"—Ahhhnnnhhnnnm-Me-Ahnnnn-llo! "—Gemeu alto de prazer Near, entrando com extrema força em Mello, gozando em suas próprias mãos.

"—Nearrrr Aaahhhnnnnnnhhnnmmm "—Gemeu alto o Mello também, com as mãos no quadril de Near forçando-o mais para baixo.

Ambos gozam ao mesmo tempo. Aquela corrente elétrica passa por ambos os corpos, fazendo-os não agüentar mais nem um seguindo, simplesmente entregando-se ao mais doce e deleitoso prazer.

"—Mello... Eu te amo, de todo o meu ser... "—Declarou-se Near, ofegante ainda sentindo vertigens de prazer pelo seu corpo.

"—Near... Meu Near, eu também lhe amo. "

Mello levara a mão ao rosto de Near puxando-o para um beijo terno, cheio de amor. Após algum tempo simplesmente se beijando, Near sai de cima de Mello, deitando-se ao seu lado.

"—Melhor deitarmos na cama..."—Mello falou, acariciando o rosto de Near.

"—Espere só... Mais uns instantes. "—Respondeu Near ainda um pouco ofegante, deitado com a cabeça em cima do peito de Mello.

Após pouco tempo de silencio.

"—Hei Near "

"—Sim...? "

"—Eu gostei. "

"—Nem tente me convencer a fazer de novo... Estou exausto."—Respondeu um cansado Near.

"—Eu sei, eu sei... "

"—Melhor irmos para a cama mesmo, assim descansaremos melhor para ir almoçar. "—Falou Near já se levantando.

"—Sim. "

Ambos se levantaram, indo lentamente em direção a cama deitando nela. Near aconchegou-se em Mello, dando suaves beijinhos em seu corpo, passando suas mãos nos no abdômen.

"—Near... "

"—Sim...? "

"—Se você não quer que eu acabe te atacando, então é melhor parar... "—Respondeu Mello, em tom de aviso.

Near da um sorriso parando as pequenas caricias fechando seus olhos, deixando-se levar por um doce sonho. Sendo seguido em instantes por Mello.

Em quanto isso, Matt passeava pelo Resort, conhecendo o lugar e também procurando pelo amigo que a recém tinha feito.

"_Aonde será que ele esta...? Já procurei em todos os lugares possíveis... só falta essa piscina._ "—Pensava Matt, parado em frente a uma porta.

A porta era de um ginásio, que tinha uma piscina dentro. Mas tinha uma placa dizendo que estava fechado.

"—Fechado? Mas eu estou escutando barulho de água... "—Falou baixinho.

Não ligando para a o aviso na porta, entra lentamente no local. Este era todo fechado, mas possuía um agradável clima. Olhando para a piscina nota que tinha alguém tomando banho nela, mas assim que olhara mais atentamente notara quem era essa pessoa.

"—Victor? "— Perguntou Matt aproximando-se da piscina.

"—Sim? "— Victor que estava de costas vira e olha Matt perto da piscina "—É você Matt, que bom que apareceu por aqui, estava meio solitário ficar nadando sozinho nessa enorme piscina. "—Respondeu nadando mais para perto do outro garoto.

"—É... eu também iria ficar sozinho, por isso vim ver se não queria nadar, mas vejo que já estava fazendo isso "—Disse sorrindo.

Victor sai da piscina. Matt ficou paralisado ente a visão que teve. Um deus grego sairá da piscina. O cabelo deste 'deus' estava molhado e um pouco desalinhado, gotas de água passavam pelo seu corpo dando a ele ainda mais beleza.

"—Hei Matt, quer nadar? "—Perguntou

"—... "—Matt não respondera nada, ainda estava paralisado, e nem ele sábia o por que.

"—Matt? "—Perguntou novamente.

"—Como? "—Falou Matt despertando de seu transe.

"—Perguntei se não quer nadar comigo na piscina. "

"—Sim. Claro, espere só tirar a roupa. "—Respondeu virando-se e tirando a roupa.

Matt não notara, mas possuía um par de olhos azuis cobalto olhando-o intensamente, analisando cada pedaço que revelava dede seu corpo. Após terminar de retirar suas roupas chuta elas para longe da piscina e vira-se.

"—Victor...? "—Chamou baixinho perdido no olhar do outro.

Tudo que notara são aqueles azuis cobalto olhando-o. Nunca tinha notado mas esta cor possuía uma rara beleza, que nasce de um negro indo para um azul intenso, tóxico como um sentimento, possuindo o encanto de dominar apenas com o olhar. Por um tempo ambos ficaram parados, palavras não eram proferidas. Até que um tivera coragem de quebrar o silencio.

"—Vamos nadar. "— Matt falara sorrindo, apesar de estar um pouco vermelho.

"—Sim... Claro. "—Respondeu o outro também corado.

Ambos pularam na água.

"—Nossa, está gelada! "—Reclamou Matt, passando as mãos em seus braços para ver se acostumava-se.

"—Sim, mas já se acostuma.. "

Após bastante tempo nadando Matt ainda estava com frio.

"—Vem aqui. "—Chamou Victor.

"—O que foi? "—Falou nadando para mais perto, indo para uma parte com degraus dentro da água aonde Victor estava sentado, com mais da metade submerso.

"—Se está com frio, sente-se aqui. "—Falou Victor puxando Matt para seu colo, assim que este ficou ao seu alcance.

"—Co-Como? "—Respondeu Matt ficando tenso.

"—Calma. "—Falou calmamente o outro, passando lentamente suas mãos nos braços e costas do outro garoto "—Assim não sentira frio. "

Matt começara a se sentir estranho, não sentia mais o frio da água e sim um estranho calor apossando-se de seu corpo. Aquelas mãos quentes passando pelo seu corpo, faziam uma reação desconhecida em seu corpo.

"—Já est-ahhh... "—Por algum motivo não pode conter-se em gemer baixo quando o outro passara a passar suas mãos em seu tórax, circulando seus mamilos "—P-Pare, já estou bem. "— Terminou a frase Matt, afastando-se do outro.

"—Que bom que já se acostumou. "

"—Si-Sim... Obrigado. "—Agradeceu Matt recompondo-se.

Matt sorriu para Victor que tratou de se aproximar novamente, encurralando-o na parede da piscina.

"—Victor...? "

"—Você fica lindo todo molhado desse jeito. "—Disse aproximando-se mais.

De repente um barulho de porta escutado, e Victor se afasta rapidamente de Matt.

"—Ahhhh esta aqui mano, o papai está procurando você "—Uma garota de cabelos pretos aparentando ter entre quinze e dezesseis anos parece.

"—Juh... Não dava para dizer para ele esperar? "

"—Não, voce tem que ir agora. "—Responde friamente a garota, desviando o olhar e pousando-o em Matt "—Opa! Não tinha te visto. "— Falou mudando completamente o tom da voz "—Qual seu nome? "

"—Matt. Prazer, já estava de saída mesmo "—Responde Matt já saindo da piscina.

"—O meu é Junny, o meu irmão estava te incomodando? "—Perguntou aproximando-se.

"—Não, ele se tornou um bom amigo "

"—Que bom... "—Falou a garota levando sua mão ao rosto de Matt.

Mas antes que esta mão pudesse toca-lo, Victor a segura. Olhando com raiva para a irmã, e logo em seguida carinhosamente para Matt.

"—Já vamos Matt. "—Disse puxando a irmã pelo braço, para fora do lugar.

"—Até mais Matt, se quiser alguma companhia para a noite, me chame. "—Disse a garota antes de sair do lugar.

Matt continuara parado no mesmo lugar, não entendera o que ocorrera ali. Sentia apenas um calor gostoso em seu peito.

" _O que será que eu tenho...? _"— Pensou indo atrás de suas roupas e vestindo-as.

Após ter se vestido, sai dali a procura de algum relógio para saber que horas eram. Finalmente depois de algum tempo encontra um.

"—Nossa... nem vi a hora passar... Já é quase hora de almoçar "—Falou baixo, espantado por não notar as horas passar em quanto estava com Victor. "_Bem... Então só me resta esperar os pombinhos saírem do ninho para comer.__**.**__._ "—Pensou logo em seguida

Apenas andou sem rumo pelo lugar, seus pensamentos estavam perdidos no que aconteceu a poucos instantes na piscina. Já havia se sentido assim antes, fora quando se dera conta que gostava de Mello. Mas não queria acreditar que sentira isso pelo recém feito amigo. E se ele não sentisse o mesmo?

"—Melhor parar de pensar em besteiras, e esperar eles no lugar marcado. "— Falou para si mesmo, querendo afastar os pensamentos, indo em direção ao local combinado.

Mas mesmo querendo esquecer o que seja lá que fosse, não conseguia, uma coisa ficava martelando na sua cabeça. Aquele olhar, aquele belo olhar que possuía Victor, por algum motivo se encantara com esse olhar. Chegando ao local de encontro, a ala norte da praia, senta-se de baixo de uma enorme arvore. Ficando a olhar para o céu.

"—Azul... "—Falou depois de muito tempo apenas olhando o céu.

"—Azul? "—Perguntou uma voz vindo de trás dele.

"—Que bom que vocês conseguiram sair do quarto "—Reconhecera de quem era a voz, levantando-se.

"—Eu ainda queria ma- "

"—Mello... "—Near cortou a sua frase, falando o nome do amado em tom de aviso.

"—Bem... Vamos almoçar então? "—Perguntou Matt sorridente como sempre.

"—Sim "—Os outros dois disseram em juntos

Os três andaram lentamente pelo lugar. Já no restaurante do lugar, os três estavam sentados em um lugar calmo e ventilado.

"—E então Matt, o que você ficou fazendo? Eu notei que esqueceu seu Game Boy dentrto da mochila. "— Perguntou Mello, querendo puxar assunto

"—Conheci quase todo o lugar... e... "

"—'E'... O que? "—Perguntou novamente Mello.

"—Fiquei nadando com o Victor... "—Responde corando.

" _Matt... Será que você esta gostando desse garoto...?_ "— Pensa Near, apenas observando os dois.

No almoço todos conversaram sobre assuntos banais. E no resto do dia, os três ficaram na praia aproveitando o sol e o mar.

"—O Matt não esta um pouco estranho hoje? "—Perguntou Mello em cochicho para Near.

" _Você nunca vai entender mesmo... Como você é lento quando se trata dos corações das pessoas..._ "—Pesou Near "—Deve ser o clima... "—Respondeu para Mello.

"—Deve ser. "

O dia foi de muita diversão, já que raramente teriam alguma coisa divertida do orfanato, estavam aproveitando o maximo que podiam. Mas apesar da diversão Matt ainda possuía o pensamento distante.

" _Será que vou vê-lo amanha...?_ "—Pensou Matt olhando para o céu.

Sem notar a cor azul se tornara a sua preferida, ela parecia sintonizar com toda sua alma. Aquela cor, por causa daqueles olhos, não conseguia desviar sua atenção do céu.

CONTINUA...

17/07/08

**Nota da autora: **

Para os que estavam torcendo pelo Matt para arranjar alguém, espero que tenham gostado. XD

Desculpe a demora desse capitulo, é que meu pai reclamou das notas e eu tive que estudar pesado... Ç.Ç

Mas o pior... Minha 'priminha' veio passar umas semanas aqui... Eu já não possuía muito tempo para escrever e agora piorou de vez.

Não sei se puderam notar, mas a cor 'Azul Cobalto' é a minha favorita. XD

Espero que tenham gostado do Lemon... Não sei por que mas cada vez faço o Near sendo mais pervertido. D

Não se esqueçam de comentar sobre a Fic ( XD ) me faria muito feliz.

**Agradecimentos:**

Agradeço a todos que leram a Fic e mais ainda para aqueles que deixaram Reviews.

Isso faz com que eu me empenhe mais ainda para escrever ( Mesmo estando totalmente sem tempo para isso )

**By: Toynako**


	2. Segundo dia

Obs¹: Essa Fic é Yaoi contendo Lemon. Se não gosta, aconselho a nem olhar...

Obs²: É claro que os personagens do Death Note não são de minha autoria ne...

_--_OoOo0o**O**o0oOoO_--_

Resort

_**-- 2º DIA --**_

O primeiro dia passara e ocorrerá tudo na maior paz. Matt fora o primeiro a acordar, espreguiçando-se na cama como um gato, indo logo em seguida tomar um breve banho.

" _Hum... Estou com fome. _"—Pensou voltando para o quarto, mas parou na porta.

Mello andava sorrateiramente, saindo de sua cama e rumando a de Near, com um sorriso no rosto.

"—Eu ainda estou aqui... "—Comentou Matt

"—.Ahh! Tinha me esquecido... "—Falou um contrariado Mello

"—Humm... Que barulho logo de manhã... "—Acordou um sonolento Near

"—Bom Dia Near "—Falou Mello sentando-se na cama e tocando o rosto deste.

"—Ai... "—Reclamou Near afastando o rosto

"—Você esqueceu de passa protetor solar Near? "—Perguntou Matt sentando-se no outro lado da cama.

"—... "—Não respondeu nada, apenas concordou com a cabeça.

"—Mello, por que você não passou nele? "

"—Simplesmente por que me esqueci... "

"—Melhor passar hoje, se não ele pode ficar queimado nos três dias restantes. "

"—Não! "—Quase gritou um preocupado Mello "—Cadê esse protetor!? "

Matt se levanta e vai até onde estava sua mala, retirando de dentro o protetor solar, jogando-o no colo de Mello.

"—Vou tomar café... Odeio toma-lo tarde, por favor, não demorem. "—Falou Matt retirando-se do quarto.

Near olhou para o frasco nas mãos de Mello, e depois para ele.

"—Acho melhor eu passar... "

"—Você não vai consegui passar nas suas costas, deixa que eu faço isso. "—Retrucou Mello.

Near se calou, começando a retirar sua camisa. Mello abriu o frasco e despejou um pouco em sua mão, levando-a em seguida para o ombro de Near. Passava levemente as mãos pelo corpo menor, vez ou outra parando e despejando mais do protetor na mão e voltando ao trabalho.

"—Nhnnn "—Near gemeu, levando rapidamente suas mãos a boca, tampando-a.

Mello para rapidamente o que estava fazendo, olhando incrédulo para Near. Este apenas tratou de não olhar nos olhos de Mello, pois estava muito ruborizado.

"—Near... Você esta gostando é? "—Perguntou Mello, bem próximo a sua orelha.

"—... "—Near recusou-se a falar, ainda tampando sua boca.

Mello abre um sorriso ante a reação de Near, voltando a passar o protetor nele, só que dessa vez de uma forma mais ousada. Passava por todo seu peito, dando uma atenção especial aos mamilos, onde ficava esfregando os dedos neles vendo-os endurecerem, admirado.

"—Pa-Pare... "—Pediu Near finalmente falando, mas sua voz demonstrava o quanto estava gostando daquilo.

"—Não sei a qual escutar... Sua boca pede uma coisa, mas seu corpo pede outra. "—Falou lambendo a bochecha.

Sua língua deslizava pela face do outro, indo de encontro a seus lábios que estavam semi-abertos, passando ela insistentemente até que a boca se abriu mais. Não esperou respostas, deslizou sua língua na boca do outro, tomando-a em um beijo feroz que fez Near perder o fôlego e o juízo.

"—Mais. "—Near simplesmente puxara Mello para outro beijo.

Mello espantado, mas ao mesmo tempo admirado, corresponde ao beijo inclinando-se em cima de Near. Em pouco tempo Near estava deitado no colchão.

"—Humm...aii.. "—Gemeu por entre o beijo Mello, quando Near fez questão de morde-lhe levemente os lábios chupando-os em seguida.

"—Você tem um gosto bom... "—Falou Near sorrindo para Mello.

"—Entendi o que você quer... "— Disse Mello ajoelhando-se "—Sirva-se. "

Near abre um sorriso malicioso, ajoelhando-se também e logo em seguida inclinando-se para frente. Rapidamente abrindo a calça do outro, abaixando-a um pouco junto com a cueca.

"—Só não me tortura mui- "

Mello não pode terminar sua frase, Near apossou-se de sua boca tomando-a novamente, em quanto sua mão descia lentamente pelo seu corpo, indo parar entre suas pernas. Ainda entre o beijo, Near começara a masturbar Mello de uma forma extremamente lenta.

"—Sem torturas... "—Pediu novamente Mello que já estava ofegante.

"—Mas eu não concordei com isso. "—Respondeu apertando mais forte o membro do outro.

"—Ahhh... Neaaar... "— Geme de dor e prazer " _Como ele pode mudar de um ser fofo para um ser pervertido em questão de segundos!?_ "—Pensou Mello logo em seguida.

"—Eu sei que você gosta disso... "

"—Eu? "—Perguntou Mello "—Ahhh! "— Near novamente apertara seu membro, iniciando um apertado sobe e desce "—Sim... Não pare...Ahnnn, cont-ahhhnnnhmm-continue... "

Near abre novamente um sorriso ente a confirmação de Mello, parando de masturba-lo.

"—Nearrr... "—Pediu Mello, passando suavemente seus dedos nos lábios do outro "—Use-a... Eu quero a sua boca... Eu quero, eu preciso. "

"—Minha boca... "—Falou lambendo os lábios.

"—Sim... Por favor. "

"—Já que pediu, eu lhe satisfarei. "—Disse abaixando-se.

Já em outro lugar, mais precisamente onde Matt estava.

" _Melhor nem pensar em voltar para lá... É capaz de ver coisas que não devo._ "—Pensava este, olhando de longe a cabana.

Virou-se e andou novamente em direção ao restaurante tomar seu café da manhã.

"—Oiiiieeee "—Diz uma voz feminina atrás dele.

Matt vira-se para ver de quem é a voz, mas quando nota a dona dessa voz o abraçara pelo pescoço.

"—Junny!? "—Pergunta tendo se separar desta.

"—Que bom que te encontrei. "

"—Pode me largar? "

"—Chato... "—Responde ela largando-o "—Se você não fosse tão bonitinho eu ficava brava. "

"—O que você quer? "—Perguntou abrindo seu típico sorriso.

"—Sabe... O que eu quero na verda- "

"—Juh! Sai de perto dele! "—Grita Victor de longe.

Este chega correndo parando ao lado de Matt, puxando-o para si.

"—Como? "—Pergunta Matt sem entender nada

"—Não posso deixar você sozinha por um único instante irmã!? "

"—Malvado. Você me paga irmão "—Disse a garota retirando-se do local.

"—Err... Victor. "

"—Sim? "

"—Poderia me largar? "—Fala Matt olhando em eu rosto e sorrindo.

"—Sim... "—Responde largando Matt e desviando seu olhar dele.

Matt olha estranhando a reação do amigo. Afinal, para que tivera que expulsar a irmã daquele jeito.

"—Já tomou café? "—Pergunta Matt, tentando amenizar o clima.

"—Não, eu estava indo fazer isso agora mesmo. "

"—Vamos juntos. "—Fala com seu habitual sorriso no rosto.

Victor não pode responder pois ficara absurdamente vermelho.

"—Victor? "

Victor olhara fixamente para Matt, causando-lhe arrepios. Aqueles olhos possuíam um azul to profundo que chegava a deixa-lo sem ar.

"—Err... Victor? "—Chama novamente Matt o nome do outro.

"—Lindo... "—Saiu em forma de sussurro da boca do outro.

"—Co-Como? "

"—Ops... Desculpe-me, vamos tomar café. "—Finalmente respondera a pergunta de Matt, segurando-lhe a mão e indo em direção a uma lanchonete.

Matt estranhara o outro segurando sua mão, mas estava um calor não gostoso vindo dela e uma sensação de segurança que apenas se deixou levar pelo outro, e quando notou já estava na frente de uma linda lanchonete. Olharam um pouco em volta e resolveram aonde sentar.

"—O que vão querer? "—Perguntou uma garçonete muito simpática.

"—Suco de laranja e torradas por favor. "— Pediu Victor a moça.

"—O mesmo dele, por favor. "—Falou Matt logo em seguida.

Os dois ficaram conversando alegremente em quanto esperavam pela comida. Matt sempre possuindo aquele sorriso lindo nos lábios. Vários minutos mais tarde, chega à comida.

"—Desculpe-nos a demora, é que estamos com poucos funcionários. "—Pede a garçonete, botando as bandejas na mesa.

"—Tudo bem."—Responde Victor.

A moça sai do local para atender outros clientes. Segundos depois de ela sair chega Mello com Near do lado

"—Ainda está comendo? "—Pergunta Mello, comendo uma barra de chocolate.

"—Agora que chegou a comida... "

"—Querem sentar com agente? "—Pergunta Victor educadamente.

"—Melhor nã- "—Tentou Responder Near, mas foi interrompido pelo Mello

"—Claro! "—Falou Mello sentando-se.

Mello sentou-se ao lado de Matt, botando o braço no ombro do amigo.

"—E então o que vamos fazer a tarde? "—Pergunta Mello.

Victor olha a cena com um certo ciúme, olhando em seguida para Near que se sentara ao seu lado, mas este não possuía expressões estava apenas a enrolar seu cabelo.

"—Já passou o protetor no Near? "

"—Sim... Devia ter feito isso antes. "—Respondeu Olhando para Near, que apenas desviou o olhar envergonhado.

"—Podemos ir à praia de novo... "

"—Se quiserem fazer algo diferente, tem um lugar aqui perto que da pra fazer trilha,. "—Propõe Victor.

Mello olha para o garoto desconfiado.

"—Você não tem mais nada para fazer de tarde não? "—Pergunta Mello.

"—Desculpe se incomodei... "—Responde o outro.

Near e Matt olham Mello com uma certa raiva.

"—Eu quero umas férias só nossas, nos três juntos. Sem mais ninguém "—Responde Mello, puxando Matt mais pra si.

"—... "— Near desvia seu olhar tentando ignorar tudo.

"—Só nos três...? "—Pergunta Matt, afastando Mello.

"—Sim. "—Responde Mello estranhando o ton da voz do amigo.

"—Você que dizer que, ficar se agarrando com Near por ai e me deixando sozinho é um passeio a três? "—Pergunta Matt levantando-se.

"—Matt? "—Pergunta assustado Mello.

" Mello, seu insensível... "—Pensa Near.

"—Você nunca reclamou. "

"—Chega... "—Pronuncia baixinho Matt.

Matt anda até o outro lado da mesa puxando a mão de Victor, este se levanta e deixa-se ser levado pelo outro para longe.

"—O que o Matt tem? "—Pergunta confuso para Near.

"—Idiota. "—Foi a única palavra do outro.

Matt corria desesperado puxando Victor pela mão, parando ao lado de uma grande arvore quando sentiu falta de ar de tanto correr, soltando finalmente a mão do outro.

"—Matt...? "—Pergunta Victor um pouco ofegante.

"—Desculpe, por ele ter te tratado daquele jeito... "

Matt estava de costas, mas Victor pode notar que este estava chorando, pelo tom da voz.

"—Esquece... "—Falou este abraçando Matt por traz.

Matt sente-se mais confortável dentro daquele abraço aconchegante do amigo. Amigo?

"—O Mello e aquele outro garoto estão juntos não é? "

"—Sim... "

"—Você gostava do Mello, acertei? "

"—Sim... "

"—Ele sabe disso? "

"—Não... "

"—Ainda gosta? "—Essa ultima pergunta saiu meio temerosa.

"—Não sei... "—Respondeu Matt confuso.

"—Então você sempre esteve gostando desse garoto, e ele nunca notou nada... "—Falou Victor abraçando-o mais forte.

"—Victor...? "—Disse Matt confuso, mas adorando o aconchego, nem chorava mais.

"—Eu não queria falar assim, nessa hora mas... "—Começa a falar Victor, soltando-o do abraço e virando-o. "—Dês do momento em que vi seu sorriso... Me perdi nele, tentei resistir, mas toda vez que você sorri eu sinto vontade de vê-lo feliz para sempre e... "—Falou colocando a mão no queixo de Matt acariciando seus lábios com o dedão "—Eu gosto muito de você. "

Matt abre seus olhos espantado, nunca em sua vida havia ouvido uma declaração para sua pessoa. Sempre esteve gostando de Mello, não ligando para os outros, apenas centralizado naquele ser esquecendo até de sua felicidade para o bem deste. Então ele olha os olhos de Victor notando que este não estava brincando com ele.

"—Não fique triste... Eu amo seu sorriso, assim como amo você. "—Disse Victor.

Este se inclina lentamente em direção a Matt, dando um suave beijo em seus lábios. Matt fica sem reações, aquele beijo foi doce e gentil, fazendo-o sorrir em seguida de olhos fechados.

"—Lindo... "—Sussurro o outro, ainda próximo a boca de Matt.

Matt lentamente abre seus olhos, admirado com a ação do outro.

"—A partir de agora, é sua vez de ser amado por alguém. "—Disse Victor selando os lábios de novo.

Lentamente Victor empurra Matt para que este se encostasse a arvore que estava perto, prensando-o contra ela, ainda em posse de sua boca. Deliciosamente Victor sorvia o sabor daquela boca, fazendo sua língua se enroscar na de Matt. Este estava delirando com tudo, sentia as mãos do outro em seu corpo fazendo um misterioso arrepio passar por todo ele, instigando-o a querer mais contato, enlaçando o pescoço do outro, aproximando-o mais de si. Amassos e mais amassos, Matt já estava ficando tonto com o ar que estava escasso.

"—Vic... Tor.. "— Conseguiu finalmente pronunciar algo Matt, quando Victor parou de beija-lo para respirar também.

"—Desculpe-me... Eu exagerei... "—Falou o outro afastando-se um pouco.

"—Não... Eu gostei... "—Respondeu timidamente Matt, sorrindo, puxando-o mais para si.

Victor ao ver aquela face avermelhada e aquele lindo sorriso, não se agüentou beijando-o de novo. Matt rapidamente corresponde ao beijo, puxando-o ainda mais para si. A mãos de Victor passam pelas costas do outro, notando como esse ato fazia-o se arrepiar, desceu cada vez mais a mão chegando a sua bunda apertando-a com gosto. Foi claro o gemido que Matt deu, mesmo estando com sua boca colada na do outro, esse som fez Victor parar o que estava fazendo. Os dois separam-se mais ofegantes e avermelhados que da primeira vez.

"—Matt... "—

Victor olha atentamente para os olhos de Matt, notando o quanto este tinha gostado, seus olhos brilharam como nunca mas por traz desse brilho Victor pode ver uma pontada de medo.

"_Acho melhor ir com calma..._"— Pensou Victor "—Quer tomar... sorver? "—Perguntou logo em seguida, tentando a respiração um pouco.

"—Sorvete... Sim quero. "—Respondeu o outro abrindo um lindo sorriso.

Com aquele sorriso Victor teve vontade novamente de roubar aqueles lábios para si, mas guardou essa vontade para outra hora, ou poderia assustar Matt.

"—Bem... então vamos. "—Disse Victor, afastando-se de Matt.

Ambos caminharam sorrindo e ainda um pouco avermelhados, a procura de algum lugar que vendesse sorvete. Após alguns minutos de procura finalmente avistam um de longe.

"—Que sabor você quer? "—Pergunta Victor

"—Hum... Morango. "

"—Espere sentado ali que já volto. "

Matt fez como o outro havia pedindo indo sentar em um banco de madeira que tinha ali perto. O local estava quase deserto, raramente passava alguém. Matt olhou para o céu, pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo sentia-se muito bem, estava mais leve. Aquele céu azul fazia-o querer ainda mais algo que nem ele mesmo sabia o que era, mas estava ansioso para isso.

"—Aqui está o seu. "—Sentou-se Victor, oferecendo o sorvete de morango para Matt.

"—Obrigado. "—Respondeu com seu típico sorriso.

Ficaram sentados conversando e tomando seus sorvetes, ambos demonstrando uma alegria extrema por tudo que estava acontecendo.

"—Tem sorvete na sua bochecha."—Diz Victor aproximando-se de Matt e lambendo o local.

Matt ficou extremamente vermelho, quase a cor de seus cabelos. Victor olhou deliciado com a reação do garoto, aproveitando a brecha e dando um suave beijo em seus lábios.

"—...Obri-Obrigado. "—Agradece ao outro, mais vermelho ainda.

Eles simplesmente perderam noção da hora sentados naquele lugar, apenas conversando conhecendo-se mais.

"—Nossa, já são três horas!? "—Fala espantado Matt olhando finalmente para seu relógio de pulso.

"—A conversa estava tão boa que nem vimos a hora passar. "

"—Será que ainda tem algum lugar aberto para almoçar? "—Perguntou Matt olhando em volta.

"—Eu duvido muito... "—Responde o outro "—Mas tive uma idéia, a minha casa é aqui perto, podemos ver se tem algo comestível lá. "

"—Não vai ser muito incomodo? "

"—Incomodo? "—Pergunta o outro "—Você nunca será um incomodo. "—Termina beijando a bochecha deste.

Matt levanta-se olhando para o outro que o olhava com um olhar travesso.

" _Será mesmo que um simples sorriso meu pode afeta-lo como ele disse? _"—Passa Matt sorrindo lindamente para o Victor.

Este se levanta encantado com o sorriso do outro, nem parecia aquele garoto que a poucas horas estava chorando com os olhos vermelhos. Seu sorriso estava lindo, aquele mesmo sorriso que se deparou na primeira vez que olhou para ele. Sem que percebesse levantou-se, ainda preso naquele sorriso, se inclinando lentamente e beijando os lábios do outro lentamente. Matt em fim notou o 'poder' de seu sorriso, capaz de persuadir Victor a fazer o que queria. Sim, Matt queria beija-lo, mas não tinha coragem para iniciar o ato.

"—Vamos indo? "—Perguntou o outro, tomando novamente controle de seu corpo, após o beijo.

"—Sim. "

Matt foi seguindo Victor pelo caminho, voltando a conversar sobre diversos assuntos. Andando algum tempo chegam a uma casa grande, toda branca. Victor abre a porta e entra, indo logo atrás Matt admirado com o local. Era muito lindo, a casa era toda branca mas possuía varias flores dando ao local uma agradável fragrância.

"—Parece que não tem ninguém em casa. "—Comenta Matt, olhando em volta.

"—Nunca tem... Meus pais são tão ocupados que se esquecem dos filhos, e estes acabam quase não voltando para casa. "—Responde o outro, um pouco triste.

"—... "—Matt achou melhor não comentar mais nada.

Andando mais um pouco chegam ao quarto do Victor, adrentando no local os olhos de Matt brilham ao ver uma enorme TV, mas o que realmente lhe chamou a atenção era que possuia consoles, de todos os tipos dês do simples Super Nitendo até o mais recente Playstation 3.

"—Sabia que iria gostar. "—Falou Victor "—Pode ir jogando, eu vou ver se tem algo na geladeira e volto em instantes. "

Matt correu feito uma criancinha, ajoelhando-se na frente dos consoles. Victor vendo a cena acha uma fofura, Matt realmente gostava de jogos que nem ele.

"_Que bom, alguém para jogar comigo._ "—Pensou este saindo do quarto e indo a cozinha.

Matt olhava, tendo se decidir em qual jogaria primeiro.Olhou, olhou, analisou cada um optando pelo mais recente e escolhendo um jogo de luta que parecesse legal. Victor entrou logo em seguida trazendo duas bandejas, uma em cada mão, uma contendo uma pizza e na outra uma garrafa de suco de laranja e dois copos.

"—Demorei por que tive que esquenta-la. "—Fala Victor sentando-se ao lado de Matt, e botando as bandejas no chão.

"—Você tem jogos bem legais. "—Matt fala com entusiasmo, colocando o CD no playstation3.

"—Eu sei, adoro jogos. Qual escolheu? "

"—Esse aqui, vamos jogar? "—Perguntou já estendendo um dos controles para o outro.

"—Claro, e não pense que vou facilitar para você. "

O jogo iniciara, Victor fica espantado com a extrema facilidade que Matt aprendeu todos os comandos. Após algum tempo jogando, Victor que pensava que iria ganhar quase tosas as lutas, sorri com um pensamento que percorre rapidamente sua mente, em estava em meio a uma luta no jogo.

"—Quer fazer uma aposta? "—Propõe Victor, ainda no meio da luta.

"—Qual? "—Pergunta o outro, não se deixando se desconcentrar pelo outro.

"—Quem ganhar da um beijo no outro. "—Responde Victor, desviando de um chute no jogo.

"—Co-Como? "—Matt perde a concentração, quase levando uma espadada no jogo.

"—Não quer? "

"—Quero, e saiba que não vou perder. "

"—Esse é o espírito! "

A luta estava empatada, ambos se defendiam e desviavam de todos os ataques. Mas em um golpe inesperado para Victor, Matt consegue mover o personagem para suas costas acertando um golpe fatal.

"—Nossa! Eu nunca consegui fazer isso, como você fez? "—Pergunta incrédulo Victor, vendo na tela aparecer que o personagem dois tinha ganhado.

"—Acredita que nem eu sei? "—Responde outro.

Ambos caem na risada, achando graça de tudo. Mas Matt para de rir, olhando o outro um pouco envergonhado.

"—Meu pre-premio... "—Fala Matt envergonhado.

Victor olha Matt, para logo em seguida fechar seus olhos, apenas aguardando a ação do outro. Este, olha aqueles lindos lábios carnudos do outro, sentindo uma vontade quase insana de morde-los. E assim o fez, aproximou-se mordendo o lábio de baixo, para logo em seguida realmente beija-lo. Botou uma mão na nuca e a outra foi para seu ombro, sentindo o gosto daquele lindo ser a sua frente. Deliciando-se cada vez mais, querendo cada vez mais. Puxando a nuca dele, intensificou o beijo, as línguas brigavam por espaço dentro de ambas as bocas, movendo-se com frenesis. Mas este ato teve que ser interrompido, pela falta de ar que tomou conta de ambos. Matt afastou-se, ofegante, tentando normalizar a respiração, ainda de olhos fechados. Victor se encontrava no mesmo estado.

"—Se... Se soubesse que você beiraria desse jeito, teria perdido bem antes o jogo. "—Comenta Victor, olhando a face de Matt.

Este abre lentamente, notando o brilho nos olhos de Victor, mas sabia que também devia estar com esse misterioso brilho em seus próprios olhos.

"—Outra partida? "—Fala Matt, sorrindo para Victor.

Victor abre um sorriso também, começando outra partida. A tarde foi lotada de disputas, mas para todas as lutas o ganhador ganhava o merecido premio. Matt nunca esteve tão contente em toda sua vida, sentia-se completo, sentia-se principalmente... Amado.

Pararam poucas vezes para descansar e se alimentarem, mas sempre voltavam para os jogos e as 'apostas'. Depois de horas jogando, Matt decide que já era hora de voltar, seus dedos já estavam doloridos de apertar os botões. Olhou para seu relógio novamente, assustando-se.

"—Meia noite!? "—Quase grita Matt, levantando-se em um embalo.

"—Novamente não vimos a hora passar. "—Comenta o outro, rindo um pouco da reação de Matt.

"—Mello e Near devem estar extremamente preocupados! "

"—Vamos, vou com você ate onde estão. "—Fala Victor levantando-se. "—Mas saiba que amanhã quero revanche... Você está na minha frente por 15 lutas. "

Matt olha para Victor rindo um pouco de seu comentário, ele sabia que algumas vezes Victor perdera de propósito, só para receber o beijo dele.

"—Amanhã você será massacrado de novo. "—Responde andando.

Ambos saíram da casa, se dirigindo para a cabana onde Matt e os outros estavam. Chegando lá Matt abre lentamente a porta, com medo de presenciar algo que não devia. De uns tempos para cá estava com medo de tal coisa acontecer.

"—Matt! "—Quase grita Mello, pulando no pescoço de Matt, assim que este entra na casa."—Você me deixou preocupado! "— Grita logo em seguida sacudindo-o.

"—Desculpe, não vimos a hora passar. "—Responde Matt ainda sendo sacudido.

"—'Vimos'? "—Pergunta Mello, parando de o que estava fazendo, olhando por cima dos ombros de Matt, notando a presença de Victor na porta. "— Você estava com ele...? "

"—Sim, ficamos jogando a tarde toda. "—Respondeu Matt, não precisava contar tudo que aconteceu.

Mello solta Matt, ficando mudo. Olhava para um e depois para o outro.

"—Matt...? "—Pergunta um sonolento Near, saindo do quarto, pois foi acordado pelos gritos do outro.

Near esfregava seus olhos de forma manhosa, ainda sonolento andou até Matt sorrindo para este.

"—Pelo jeito tudo está acertado, não preciso me preocupar. "—Comentou near, olhando para Victor logo em seguida.

"—Sim, eu cuidarei dele. "—Falou Victor, percebendo sobre o que Near falara.

"—'Cuidarei'? Do que vocês estão falando? "—Pergunta Mello não entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

"—Nada Mello... Quando você amadurecer mais eu lhe conto... "—Respondeu Near bocejando, voltando para o quarto, não dando chances de Mello reclamar.

"—Você me paga Near."—Mello fala baixo "—Bem... Já que parece que esta tudo arrumado, vou dormir... Nunca mais fico acordado feito uma mãe coruja, preocupada com o filho desnaturado que demora a voltar para casa. "—Falou em tom normal, já indo em direção a porta "—Boa noite... Victor. "—Pronuncia antes de entrar e fechar a porta.

"—Bem... Boa noite Matt "—Fala Victor, beijando a bochecha deste.

"—Para você também. "—Responde animado.

Victor lentamente sai do lugar, fazendo o percurso de volta lentamente. Sua mente apenas registrava aquela tarde, nunca mais a esqueceria. Matt era um encanto de garoto e com alguns incentivos,este aos poucos perdia a vergonha, deixando-se levar pela emoção. Sabia que estava apaixonado, nunca foi de acreditar a amor a primeira vista, mas foi o que aconteceu com ele. Aquele sorriso, aqueles olhos brilhando após um beijo esperando por mais. Tudo estava deixando-o louco, mas sabia esperar pelo momento, não iria apressar nada... Exceto se Matt quiser. Seus olhos observavam as estrelas que estavam a iluminar e a decorar aquele céu escuro... Tudo parecia um sonho, nunca pensou que poderia estar tão feliz com alguém, não ligava que esse alguém fosse um garoto. Pois o que sentia superava qualquer coisa.

"_Sou um prisioneiro do seu sorriso... _"

CONTINUA...

30/07/08

--**0o0O0o0**--

**Nota da autora:**

Desculpem-me, sei que demorei... Mas é por aqueles motivos, e um novo ( XD ), é que ganhei um PS2 e acabei jogando que nem o Matt perdendo a noção da hora.

Mas para compensar tem algo que eu fiz, um desenhozinho em estilo chibi, da para dar umas boas risadas ( XD )

h t t p : / / w w w . o r k u t . c o m . b r / A l b u m Z o o m . a s p x ? u i d11169510836705601562&pid1216522024694&aid1200177366

( Espero que gostem, se quiserem comentar o desenho, sintam-se a vontade. )

Nessa Fic acho que vou começar a centralizar mais no casal Victor e Matt, afinal... Mello e Near estão mais que felizes já, e é hora de dar atenção ao Matt. Mas não se preocupem, vou colocar senpre uns limes ou lemons do MxN.

**Agradecimentos:**

Nunca posso me esquecer de agradecer a Julia, afinal ela que me atura quando estou fazendo a Fic, alem de ajudar dando idéias ( Agradeçam a ela também XD )

E agradeço mais uma vez a todos que leram e comentaram sobre a Fic, me encho de alegria toda vez que vejo que tem comentário novo ( - )

By: Toynako


	3. Terceiro Dia

Obs¹: Essa Fic é Yaoi contendo Lemon. Se não gosta, aconselho a nem olhar...

Obs²: É claro que os personagens do Death Note não são de minha autoria ne...

--OoOo0o**O**o0oOoO--

Resort

_**-- 3º DIA --**_

Matt acorda em espantado, senta-se na cama olhando em volta, vendo que os outros ainda dormiam. Tenta se lembrar o por que acordada nesse estado. Foi um sonho... Teve um sonho tão lindo e luxurioso que pode notar em seu corpo resquícios desse sonho quando olhou para seu baixo ventre.

"_Nossa…_"—Pensou constatando o 'volume' entre suas pernas " _Sorte que eu acordei primeiro... Melhor ir tomar um banho urgentemente, e um bem gelado._ "—Pensou logo em seguida.

Levantou-se, silenciosamente andando em direção ao banheiro entrando e trancando-o. Começou a retirar suas roupas, podendo ver melhor o seu 'atual estado'.

Mudou o chuveiro para o frio e entrou, arrepiando-se com a água gelada, encostando sua cabeça no azulejo deixando a água passar pela sua nuca e costas.

"—Hum... água gelada. "—Falou baixinho.

Sua mente vagava para longe dali, lembrara-se melhor de seu sonho. Nele estava na piscina aonde encontrou Victor pela segunda vez. Estavam os dois nela, nus, acariciando-se de formas extremamente ousadas.

Mesmo sendo no sonho, pode sentir o prazer ao beija-lo, e quando este começara a massagear seu membro. Delirava lentamente, envolto nas lembranças do sonho, e sem notar levara sua própria mão ao seu membro começando a massagear-lo, assim como estava lembrando-se em seu sonho. De olhos fechados sentia como se fosse a mão de Victor que estava fazendo tudo.

"—Hum... Vic-Victor... "—Gemeu extremamente baixo, intensificando o que estava fazendo.

Da sua boca saiam pequenos gemidos, pequenas e baixas suplicas de prazer. Suas pernas temiam, levou sua outra mão a sua boca, tampado-a quando sentiu que não podia mais agüentar.

Gozou em sua própria mão, enquanto gemido fora abafado pela sua outra mão. Deixou-se ajoelhar no chão esgotado. Após algum tempo finalmente nota o que fez. Abrindo seus olhos, olhando para sua mão, vendo a água lavar qualquer resquício do que ocorrera naquele lugar.

"_O que eu fiz...?_ "— Pensou, olhando fixamente a sua mão "_Certo... Eu sei o que fiz. Mas como isso foi acontecer...? _"— Pensou novamente levantando-se "_Como não pude notar o que estava fazendo... Me deixei levar..._ "

Lavou-se melhor e em segundos saiu do banheiro, secando seus cabelos cor fogo. Olhou atentamente para Near e Mello, notando aliviado que eles ainda dormiam. Olhou um relógio que tinha na parede, constatando que já passava das onze horas.

"—Hei, acordem. "—Disse um pouco alto, para acordar os dorminhocos.

"—Ahn? Como...? "—Pergunta Mello se remexendo na cama, começando a abrir os olhos.

"—Acordem! Já é quase meio dia."—Falou novamente.

"—Meio... Dia...? "—Acorda Near, sentando-se na cama esfregando seus olhos.

"—Sim, já é meio dia, já perdemos o café da manha então se arrumem pra almoçar... "

"—A culpa é sua... "—Fala Mello, enfim sentando-se.

"—Minha? "

"—Sim, sua. Nos ficamos acordados até tarde preocupados com você... Near não agüentou e dormiu no sofá, minutos antes de você chegar, para ele não ficar doente botei-o na cama."— Explicou Mello, levantando-se.

"—Desculpe. "—Pede Matt, sorrindo meio sem jeito.

"—Tudo bem... Vou tomar banho. "—Mello avisou, se dirigindo para o banheiro.

Near voltou a deitar na cama, com seus olhos fitando Matt, analisando-o. Este se senta na cama em frente te Near.

"—Você está feliz? "—Pergunta manhosamente Near, ainda sonolento.

"_Como esse garoto pode notar tudo que se passa ao redor dele?_ "—Pensou Matt "—Sim. E muito. "—Respondeu em seguida.

"—Que bom, sinto-me mais aliviado e feliz também. "

"—Tinha medo que eu tentasse roubar o Mello de você? "—Pergunta Matt.

"—Não. Eu confio em você, fiquei mais feliz é por você ter encontrado alguém. "—Responde Near, sorrindo.

"—Near... Posso te fazer uma pergunta...? "—Pergunta Matt desviando do olhar de Near, um pouco vermelho.

"—Pode. "

"—Dói? "

"—Um pouco... Mas acostuma-se rápido."—Responde Near também corando.

Os dois ficaram em silencio algum tempo. Matt sabia de todo o procedimento, afinal tivera visto alguns sites uma vez para ajudar Mello. Mas agora era diferente.

"—Mas devo lhe dizer... É muito prazeroso. "—Fale Near depois de um tempo, sentando-se na cama.

"—... "—Matt arregala o olho diante da frase de Near.

"—É ainda melhor quan- "

Near para de falar quando escuta a porta do banheiro se abrir, fitando Mello sair secando seus cabelos.

"—Pode ir Near. "—Falou Mello, apontando para o banheiro.

"—Sim, obrigado. "—Agradeceu Near, levantando-se passando ao lado de Mello dando um rápido beijo em seus lábios e entrando no banheiro.

Mello fica um pouco espantado com a ação de Near, era raro às vezes que ele acordava de tão bom humor e disposto logo de manhã.

"—Agora me explique melhor... "—Começou a falar Mello, sentando-se na cama em que Near estava, ficando de frente para Matt "—O que você ficou fazendo ontem, que chegou quase as uma da manhã? "

"—Errr... Jogando Vídeo Game. "—Responde Matt.

"—Legal. "—Fala Mello deitando-se na cama, fitando o teto.

Mello sabia muito bem do vicio que seu amigo tinha por jogos, e perdia sempre a hora quando encontrava algum jogo legal.

"—Que jogo era? "

"—Um de luta com espadas. "

"—Quem venceu? "

"—Estou na frente por mais de quinze vitórias. "—Responde Matt orgulhoso.

"—Só você mesmo para ficar expert em um jogo que conhecera a menos de algumas horas. Pelo jeito à tarde de ontem foi boa. "

"—Sim. "

"—Hei... Desculpe-me por ontem, eu nem sei ao certo o que aconteceu... Near não quis me explicar nada e ainda tinha ficado bravo. Deve ter sido por que fui grosso com seu amigo, devo me desculpar com ele também. "—Fala Mello, olhando para seu amigo.

"—Tudo bem."—Responde o outro sorrindo.

Near sai do banheiro, olhando os dois conversando. Finalmente tudo estava nos seus lugares... Por em quanto... Pois sabia do triste destino que esse amor de Matt iria levar.

"—Vamos almoçar? "—Pergunta Near, conseguindo a atenção dos dois.

"—Sim, claro. "—Responde os outros dois juntos.

Os três saem do local, dirigindo-se para algum restaurante próximo ao mar, chegando lá encontram ninguém menos que Victor sentado em uma mesa apreciando a vista do oceano.

"—Bom dia Victor "—Cumprimenta Matt.

Victor que estava de costas vira alegremente para olhar Matt. Este sorri docemente em retorno.

"—Bom dia para vocês três. "—Fala cordialmente Victor.

"—Hei, peço desculpas por ontem, nem sei ao certo o que aconteceu. "—Fala Mello andando mais para perto, sendo seguido por Near.

"—Não ligue para isso. Não querem se sentar? "—Responde Victor apontando para três cadeiras sobrando na mesa "—A vista daqui é linda. "

Mello ia já andando em direção a mesa mas para quando sente sua camisa sendo segurada, olhando para traz e vendo Near com uma cara que deu vontade de agarrá-lo no mesmo instante de tão fofa que estava.

" _Se deixar, é capaz de Mello estragar tudo que nem ontem... _"— Pensava Near, olhando para Mello "_Tem 78 de chances de isso ocorrer... E é melhor não estragar os poucos momentos de felicidade do Matt..._ "

"—... Estou com dor de cabeça... Podemos almoçar no quarto? "— Pergunta Near em tom baixo. "_Com certeza ele vai cair nessa._ "—Pensou logo em seguida.

"—...! "—Mello olha preocupado Near, levando a mão a testa deste.

Near cora ente ao ato de carinho e preocupação do outro, ficando um pouco de pena por tê-lo enganado. Mas era por um bom motivo. A felicidade de Matt, mesmo que esta possa ser temporária...

"—O que houve Mello? "—Pergunta Matt, virando-se.

"—Near não esta se sentindo bem... Acho melhor irmos almoçar no quarto, deve ser o sol já que não esta muito acostumado. "

"—Certo... "—Matt responde meio triste "—Vamos para o quarto então... "

"—Não... Pode ficar e se divertir, tenho certeza que o Victor não o deixaria sozinho. "—Comenta Near, vendo Matt abrir um sorriso entendendo a jogada dele.

"—Não se preocupem, farei companhia a ele. "—Fala o outro, também entendendo o plano de Near.

"—Vamos? "—Fala Near, olhando para Mello, sorrindo um pouco.

" _Por que todos estão sorrindo...?_ "—Pensa Mello um pouco desconfiado "—Sim. "—Responde logo em seguida.

Matt vê os dois se afastarem e decide sentar-se ao lado de Victor, olhando-o e corando em instantes voltado sua atenção ao mar.

"—Dormiu bem? "—Pergunta Victor olhando-o, deixando o outro ainda mais corado.

Com a frase Matt se lembrou do seu sonho que tivera... Aquelas mãos, aqueles lábios e aqueles olhos azuis cobalto brilhando de forma doce mas demonstrando claramente o prazer...

"—Matt? "

Lembrou-se mais ainda. A água fria do chuveiro, que quase não notava, e o prazer que sentiu apenas em pensar que Victor poderia estar fazendo aquilo com ele. O ato que fez sem nem notar, tão envolvo em pensamentos sobre aquele luxurioso sonho.

"—Matt!? "

"—Ah!? Como? "—Matt é despertado de seu devaneio, ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado mais alto pelo outro.

"—Estava perdido pensando no que? "—Pergunta de forma divertida Victor.

"—Errr... "—Matt não sabia o que responder "_Com você..._ "—Foi o pensamento que veio em mente "—Em como o oceano é grande... "—Falou em seguida " _Puts! Eu não podia ter inventado algo melhor não? _"—Repreendeu-se em pensamento.

Victor olhou desconfiado. O brilho que viu nos olhos de Matt, não era o de alguém que pensava em 'oceanos'. Sorriu, notando a pequena mentira de seu adorável garoto. Ele deveria estar pensando nele, em algo que não podia falar.

"—Sim, é muito lindo. "

"—Sabia que seus olhos possuem a mesma cor e beleza do mar? "—Perguntou Matt, nem notando direito o que falava.

Victor corou de imediato. Matt notou o que fez e sorriu para o outro, fazendo-o corar mais ainda. Victor teve vontade de beijar Matt, no mesmo instante, mas respirou profundamente recompondo-se.

"—O que quer comer? "—Pergunta Matt.

" _Você._ "—Foi o primeiro pensamento de Victor "—Errr... Qualquer coisa serve. "

"—Então vamos ver... "—Falou Matt, pegando o cardápio que estava em cima da mesa e olhado-o.

"—Matt... Depois de almoçar, não quer ir nadar lá naquela piscina? "—Perguntou Victor depois de um tempo.

Matt engoliu sego, sentindo as batidas do coração ficarem mais rápidas. Lembrou-se novamente de que no seu sonho, os dois estavam nessa piscina...

"—S-Sim. "

--.xXx.--

Em outro lugar, mais precisamente no chalé em que Mello e Near estavam.

"—Ai minha cabeça... "—Fala Near, sentado no sofá.

"—Não quer ir dormir mais um pouco? "—Pergunta Mello realmente preocupado.

"—Não... Senta aqui do meu lado... "

Mello obedeceu indo lentamente onde Near estava, sentando-se ao lado, sentido o outro apoiar a cabeça em seu colo.

"—Me deixa ficar assim um pouco... "—Falou dengoso Near.

"—Pode ficar o quanto quiser. "

Near estava deitado com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Mello, virado para seu corpo. Olhava-o de baixo para cima, vendo deste um olhar carinhoso e preocupado.

"_Parece um anjinho..._ "—Pensou Mello, começando a acariciar o rosto de Near.

Near sentia aqueles dedos macios em seu rosto, sentindo-se confortável mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se mais elétrico. Realmente não tinha nada em mente, mas ao notar o olhar preocupado, os sentimentos do outro para si não resistiu.

Levou sua língua para fora de sua boca, passando-a nos dedos de Mello, quando estes se aproximaram um pouco de sua boca.

"_Near é mais insaciável que eu?_ "—Pensou novamente Mello, sorrindo maliciosamente.

--.xXx.--

Voltando a onde Victor e Matt estavam... Os dois estavam acabando de almoçar.

"—Nossa a comida estava ótima. "—Fala sorridente Matt.

"—Concordo. "

"—Bem... O que vamos fazer agora? "

"—Temos que esperar um pouco antes de entrar na piscina. "

" _Piscina..._ "—Pensa Matt corando levemente.

"—Podemos ficar andando sem rumo por um tempo, o que acha? "—Pergunta Victor

"—Sim, parece legal. "

Ambos se levantam da mesa e começam a andar sem rumo, sempre conversando sobre vários assuntos. Gostavam dos mesmos jogos, gostavam das mesmas comidas, eram realmente parecidos eram perfeitos um para o outro.

Após um tempo algum tempo de caminhada pelo local, acabam parando em frente a porta da piscina, nem notando o caminho pelo qual percorriam, parecia apenas que seus pés levaram-los para aquele lugar.

"—Bem... Já que estamos aqui, quer entrar? "—Pergunta Victor, olhando para a porta do local, esta ainda possuía a placa de 'fechada', mas sabia que ela estava em perfeito estado.

"—Cla-claro "—Gaguejou Matt, aquele sonho parecia não sair de sua mente.

Victor abriu a porta entrando no local, esperando Matt e observar o local, sem que este o notara trancou o local.

"_Assim não seremos interrompidos como da ultima vez..._ "— Pensa Victor, lembrando-se que sua irmã tinha estragado um clima gostoso que estava no local, aparecendo e chamando-o

Victor aproxima-se sorrateiramente em direção a Matt, que estava a olhar a piscina mais perto dela e de costas para este. Lentamente passa seus braços ao redor da cintura do menino, notando o outro ficar tenso.

"—Calma, só estou ajudando a tirar a roupa para entrar na água... "—Fala de encontro ao ouvido de Matt, roçando levemente seus lábios neste.

Victor começa a retirar a camisa de Matt, passando levemente seus dedos nela, notando-o ficar arrepiado. Matt engole seco, sentindo aqueles dedos quentes tocaram levemente seu corpo, fazendo-o querer mais desse toque, mas sabia se conter... Ou pelo menos achava isso.

"—A-Acho que posso fazer isso sozinho... "—Tenta convencer Victor a parar.

"—Eu já falei que te amo hoje? "—Pergunta Victor, terminando de tirar a camisa do outro.

Victor não resistiu ao ver aquela pele parecendo pedir-lhe, implorar-lhe para que fosse tocada... Beijada. Desceu sua cabeça beijando sua nuca, sentindo o cheiro suave e doce que emanava do outro. Suas mãos estavam paradas no short que usava.

"—Ahnnn Victorrr. "—Geme o outro arqueando, ao sentir um chupão forte que Victor dera em seu pescoço, fazendo-o sentir um estranho prazer.

Certamente iria ficar um pouco roxo o local no dia seguinte, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu se importar, e muito pelo contrario ambos estavam se deliciando com o calor dos corpos tão próximos.

"—Victor... Eu... Gosto tanto de você... Nem sei como isso foi ocorrer... Eu também te amo "—Diz Matt virando-se e se deparando com o olhar de Victor.

Aqueles brilhos nas suas íris azuis cobalto, estavam tão intensos, realmente tentadores. Victor por outro lado estava delirando com a frase de Matt, tinha pensado em não fazer nada com ele, mas realmente não estava conseguindo se conter. O desejo de tomar aqueles lábios, e aquele corpo só aumentavam.

Estava estranhando a si mesmo por não se conter, mas sabia que era por gostar demais dele. Senti-lo assim, abraçando-o, os olhos indo de encontro aos seus notando um pequeno e delicado sorriso em seus lábios era uma tentação e sem que pudesse conter tomou aqueles lábios para si, estremecendo ao sentir o calor deles de encontro aos seus. Mas o beijo não foi selvagem, estava tão repleto de carinho que fez matt abraçar o outro, retribuindo no mesmo instante.

O mundo ao redor deles não mais existia. Matt abraçou-o com força e continuou, sem pensar em nada,deixando-se guiar por seus desejos. Estremeceu ao sentir Victor pedindo passagem com sua língua, deixou que esta deslizasse para dentro, sentindo o gosto doce da boca do outro, deixando-o em um nível que antes não tinha estado. Mas nem ele sabia o por que.

Victor estava adorando as reações do outro. Sabia que se continuasse assim, ele não agüentaria então decide parar o beijo.

"—Victor...? "—Matt chama o outro de uma forma tão manhosa, que foi visível o estremecer de Victor.

"—A piscina. "

Matt virou-se e olhou para a piscina, abrindo um grande sorriso, que Victor não pode ver pois estava de costas. Sem esperar mais, Matt terminou de retirar a roupa e pulou para dentro.

"—Estranho, a água não esta tão fria quanto aquele dia. "

Victor olhando Matt nadar de um lado para o outro, começa a retirar sua própria roupa jogando-a ao lado da de Matt e pulando na piscina logo em seguida.

"—Hei. A água esta fria sim. "— Comenta Victor.

"—Então deixa eu te ajudar. "—Fala Matt nadando para perto e abraçando Victor pelo pescoço.

"—E como fará isso? "

"—Assim. "

Matt não espera nada, apenas beija Victor, que foi pego desprevenido, fazendo uma caricia gostosa em sua nuca aprofundando mais o beijo fazendo suas línguas batalharem em uma deleitosa batalha dentro de ambas as bocas.

"—Verdade... O frio passou. "—Comenta Victor, arrastando Matt piscina a dentro e prensando-o na parede.

Victor por um instante pensa se realmente era prudente o que estava pensando em fazer, afinal Matt devia ser uns três ou quatro anos mais novo que ele. E alem disso ele pode não ter nenhuma experiência, e estar assustado com tudo... Ou poderia se machucar...

"—Victor...? "

Matt nota a confusão que se passa na mente do outro. Sabia que Victor deve estar com medo de machuca-lo e então coloca um plano em pratica. Matt não era tão inocente assim, pois foi ele quem ajudou de diversas maneiras Mello quando estava em situações parecidas. Tudo o que Victor precisava era um incentivo...

"—Victor... "—Sibilou Matt, lento e sedutoramente no ouvido de Victor, mordendo o nódulo em seguida.

"—Humm..."—Gemeu baixamente Victor.

Um estremecer passou pelo corpo de Victor, e este mandou o razão para bem longe dali. Beijando Matt de forma faminta e sensual logo em seguida, passando a mão por seu corpo ousadamente sentindo pequenos gemidos serem abafados pela sua boca.

Matt estava esperando essa reação do outro, desejou isso dês que seus olhos se encentraram pela primeira vez, mesmo que naquele tempo ainda não sabia disso.

"—Matt... Você sabe o que eu quero fazer... Não é? "—Perguntou Victor, ao separar as bocas.

"—Sei. "

"—...Você quer que eu pare? "

Matt olhou-o nos olhos, vendo eles brilhando. Não tinha como parar, e nem queria isso. Queria senti-lo fundo dentro de si, sentir aquele prazer que ainda é desconhecido. Talvez Victor precisasse de mais algum incentivo...

"—Hei Victor... "—Falou Matt, novamente perto do ouvido do outro "—Sabe com o que eu sonhei hoje...? "

"—Não. "

"—Com nos dois... "—Falou sensualmente "—Nesta piscina. "

"—Que tipo de sonho...? "—A pergunta saiu com a voz rouca, já demonstrando que notou o 'tipo' de sonho.

"—Hum... Quer mesmo saber...? "

"—Sim... "

"—Você estava beijando meu ombro e pescoço... e depo-ahh! "

Matt estava contando seu 'sonho' para Victor, e este começou a fazer o que havia sonhado. Victor olhou-o sorrindo e logo em seguida voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, Matt entendeu o que Victor estava propondo.

"—De-Depois... Passou sua mão no meu... Errrr, bem... No meu..."

Matt sentiu um pouco de vergonha em revelar seu sonho. Mas Victor sabia aonde ele possivelmente 'passou a mão' no sonho. Então acatando ao pedido de Matt, apesar deste não ter tido coragem de fala-lo, começou a passar a mão pelo corpo menor ainda beijando e vez ou outra mordendo seu pescoço. Sua mão foi descendo, chegando onde estava o short de banho, passando suavemente sua mão pelo membro do Matt.

"—Vic-tor... "—Chamou o nome do outro quase implorando para que continuasse.

"—É isso o que fiz...? "—Perguntou o outro, passando mais forte a mão no local.

"—Si-Sim!... Depois botou sua mão por den-Ahhhh! "

Victor não espera terminar a frase, adentrando com sua mão no short que usava, massageando levemente o membro deste.

Matt agarrou-se nos ombros do outro, como se aquilo trouxesse um pouco de sanidade, mas o ato foi em vão, quando sentiu Victor colocar seu membro para fora e manuseá-lo mais livremente, fazendo-o gemer mais alto.

"—Está como no sonho...? "—Pergunta sensualmente Victor de encontro ao ouvido de Matt.

"—Ahhhhh... A outra mão...Ahhhhhhh "—Tenta contar mais, mas não conseguia pronunciar mais que gemidos.

Com a outra mão livre, Victor abaixa o short passando sua mão pela cocha de Matt, indo para sua bunda apertando-a.

"—Ahhhmnnm...Victor... "—Gemeu Matt.

Matt relaxou um pouco nos braços do outro, e esta foi à oportunidade perfeita para Victor. Este começou a enfiar seu dedo dentro de Matt.

"—Victor! Ahhhmmmmnnhhmm! "—Gemeu dessa vez alto o Matt.

O gemido entrou pelos ouvidos de Victor como a mais doce melodia que já houvera de ter escutado. Incentivando-o mais, forçando seu dedo lentamente, não parando de masturba-lo.

"—Hum...ahhh... "

Matt não parava de gemer, a sensação daquele dedo não era incomoda, e muito pelo contrario, estava adorando senti-lo ir mais fundo, fazendo ansiar por mais.

"—Ma-mais...Hummm "—Pede entre pequenos gemidos Matt.

Victor estava mais que fascinado por tudo, seu estado estava que nem o do Matt, mas sabia agüentar até a hora certa. Lentamente retira seu dedo, escutando um pequeno resmungo, mas logo voltou a coloca-lo acrescentando mais um.

"—Hummmm... "—Dessa vez o corpo de Matt ficou tenso.

Podia se dizer que doía, mas Matt não sentira quase nada, ele estava tão centrado no prazer do que o outro estava lhe proporcionando que o incomodo que sentia era mínimo.

"—Hei... Sabia que você fica extremante lindo, todo ofegante desse jeito. "—Victor disse maroto para Matt.

Esse comentário fez Matt corar absurdamente, levando sua mão a nuca de Victor e puxando-o para mais um beijo.

Victor aproveitou para forçar mais para dentro seus dedos, começando um lento vai e vem. O beijo foi longo, parecia que um queria devorar o outro pelo beijo, só depois de muito tempo separaram-se.

Victor teve ganas de simplesmente possui-lo naquele mesmo instante ao olhar Matt. Este estava com os olhos fechados, boca entreaberta levemente avermelhada pelo beijo murmurando palavras desconexas e pequenos gemidos, e sentia que este já se acostumara aos seus dedos, pois começava a acompanhar o movimento fazendo os dedos irem mais fundo. Mas apesar do desejo incontrolável, conteve-se acrescentando mais um dedo, indo mais fundo nele, não parando um instante de masturba-lo.

"—Ahhhhhmnnnhmhnmm... "

Geme de prazer Matt, chegando ao seu ápice, gozando na mão e Victor. A sensação para Matt foi sublime, nunca sentira algo tão intenso, e só de pensar que tem algo melhor que isso fazia passar arrepios pelo seu corpo.

"—Arf...Arf...Victor... "—Chamou o nome do outro um ofegante Matt.

"—Gostou...? "—Pergunta maliciosamente Victor.

"—Quero... Quero tudo... "

Victor separa-se um pouco de Matt, retirando seu short de banho. Matt timidamente olha para baixo, corando e voltando seus olhos para a face do outro, dando um sorriso.

"—Segure-se firme. "—Pediu Victor.

Este vira Matt, fazendo-o se segurar na borda da piscina. Beijando levemente sua nuca, abraçando-o por traz.

"—Esta pronto? "—Pergunta pela ultima vez Victor.

A resposta de Matt foi abrir um sorriso, rebolando de encontro ao membro do Victor.

Este não pode impedir um gemido, ao sentir aquelas macias bundas pressionando seu membro. Então separou-se um pouco de Matt, e começou a ajeitar-se posicionando seu membro na estreita passagem de Matt, começando a força-lo lentamente para que pudesse acostumar-se a invasão.

Certo isso doía, Matt não pode negar quando sentiu Victor forçando-se para dentro de seu corpo. Mas lembrou-se que Near falou que a dor compensava, e ele mais do que ninguém sabia dessa 'dor' e principalmente do prazer que se decorrer depois. Pensando nisso relaxou mais, deixando-se ser preenchido pelo outro, em uma total confiança e entrega. Victor estava contendo-se, afinal Matt era delicioso. Matt conseguia facilmente tirar-lhe a sanidade, escutava pequenos gemidos vindo dele, adorando a doce melodia que era gemida pelo outro. Forçava-se mais e mais, até estar completamente dentro do outro, parando então.

"—Doeu muito...? "—A pergunta de Victor saiu em um tom tão rouco que era extremamente perceptível o nível de excitação do outro.

"—... "

"—Desculpe se doeu... A partir de agora farei bem gostoso para você. "—Fala Victor beijando lentamente a nuca de Matt.

"—Hum... "—Gemeu singelamente Matt.

Victor sorri notando que não machucou Matt, ele só estava perdido no momento. Começou então a mover-se lentamente, saindo e entrando naquele ser que já estava gemendo timidamente. Entrando cada vez mais fundo, mas sem aumentar a velocidade para não machucar Matt.

Matt por outro lado estava mais que delirando, aquele prazer era extremamente novo e muito deleitoso. Sentia Victor ir cada vez mais fundo, mas não sentia a velocidade aumentar, queria isso, desejava isso. Queria fazer Victor perder o juízo e fazer-lhe de uma forma totalmente inesquecível.

"—Ra-rapido...Ahhhh-mais rápido... "—Pediu entre gemidos Matt.

"—Tem certeza...? "

"—VAI LOGO! "—Respondeu Matt não agüentando mais a preocupação excessiva de Victor.

Victor ficou um pouco espantado,mas acatou o pedido de Matt, afinal ele estava querendo isso também e só não o fez antes pois queria ir com calma, mas notou que isso era algo que Matt não queria.

Gemidos podiam ser ouvidos altos vindo daquele lugar, ambos não ligavam para mais nada apenas para o presente, e neste presente possuía um prazer sem limites.

Matt gemia descontroladamente, com os movimentos rápidos e fortes de Victor, que cada vez que entrava com força faziam correntes elétricas percorrerem seu corpo. Os dois sabiam que não poderiam suportar por muito tempo aquele prazer, Victor então leva novamente sua mão ao membro de Matt, começando a masturba-lo intensamente, do mesmo modo como entrava e saia de seu corpo.

"—Viiictor... Eu-eu não agüento... Mais.. "

"—Hummmm... Muito menos eu "

Em poucos instantes Matt goza pela segunda vez.

"—Viiiiiiictooorrr! "—Geme em voz alterada o nome do outro.

Este ao escutar o gemido tão doce mas luxurioso proferido do outro, não agüenta e goza também, preenchendo Matt por inteiro.

Ambos ficam algum tempo mudos, apenas normalizando a respiração, tentando recompor-se do prazer de agora a pouco.

"—Uau... "—Fala Matt rindo um pouco.

"—Gostou? "

"—Sim. E muito! "—Responde virando-se e abraçando o outro "—E quer saber de uma coisa...? "

Matt começa a distribuir pequenos beijos pela face do outro.

"—O que? "

"—Eu quero mais... "—Responde parando o que estava fazendo e sorrindo do modo que só ele pode.

"—Pois saiba que eu também... "

Os dois se beijam calidamente, apreciando o sabor. Começando novamente as caricias ousadas agora por parte de Matt...

--.xXx.--

Algumas horas depois, bem longe dali na cabana...

"—Near, vou dar uma passeada por ai, quer ir? "—Pergunta Mello olhando Near deitado de barriga pra baixo na cama.

"—... "— Nada responde o outro.

"—Ta... Desculpa se eu exagerei... Mas você estava tãoooo fofo. "

"—Exagerou...? "—Near olha Mello por cima dos ombros.

"—Nem vem que você me provocou tanto que deu nisso. "

"—Ta... Sem problemas... Não é você que vai ficar sem sentar por quase um dia ne... "—Near fuzilou Mello pelo olhar.

"—Na hora você não estava reclamando... Estava até querendo mais. "

"—... "—Near nada responde novamente.

"—Bem... Já que não quer, ou não pode, sair... Eu vou indo dar uma volta. "—Responde Mello já saindo do quarto.

Quando ia saindo depara-se com Matt na porta, olhou para este com uma certa curiosidade, ele estava acabado do mesmo jeito que o Near.

"_Será...?_ "—Pensa Mello olhando o estado do amigo " _Não... É impressão minha_ "—Conclui ainda em pensamento.

"—E ai Matt? "—Pergunta vendo o amigo entrar indo pro quarto nem lhe dando atenção.

"—... Dormir... "—Foi a única coisa que Matt falou antes de entrar no quarto.

Mello olhou a porta fechada, pensou novamente no que Matt poderia estar fazendo mas desistiu, saindo da cabana para dar um passeio.

Matt andou lentamente, jogando-se na cama em que estava dormindo, totalmente exausto.

"—Pelo jeito... Foi bom não é? "—Pergunta Near olhando o jeito acabado do Matt.

Matt que estava deitado do mesmo jeito que o Near, olha pra este. Notando um pequeno sorriso no rosto dele

"—E pelo seu jeito, parece que também foi bom. "—Responde Matt.

Near fica um pouco corado, mas sorri em resposta.

"—Bem... eu estou morto de cansaço... Vou dormir "—Fala Matt.

"—Idem... Boa noite. "

"—Boa... Noite... "—Responde Matt caindo em um sono profundo logo em seguida.

" Devia ter ido mais devagar na sua primeira vez... Mas isso é só detalhe. "—Pensa Near fechando os olhos e também dormindo em instantes.

Do outro lado do Resort, aonde estava a casa de Victor.

"—Irmãoooo! "—Grita uma garota pulando nos braços do Victor, assim que este Poe os pés em casa.

"—Que foi Juh... Estou cansado, amanha você fala. "—Fala Victor afastando a irmã.

"—Credo! Só queria saber que dia que vai embora aquele seu amigo Matt. "

"—Embora!? "

"—Sim, queria saber pra mim poder curtir com ele antes dele voltar para casa. "

"—Em...bo...ra... "—Fala Victor em choque.

"—Aff! Esquece! Amanha eu vejo se acho ele. "—Diz a garota retirando-se do local.

Victor estava em choque, esqueceu-se completamente desse fator de extreme importância. Iria perder aquele que ama! Não poderia deixar isso ocorrer. Começa a correr em disparada indo para seu quarto, ligando o computador e conectando-se a internet.

"..._Isso não pode acontecer_. "

CONTINUA...

11/08/08

--**0o0O0o0**--

**Nota da autora:**

Agora só falta o final da Fic...

Tomara que tenham gostado ( XD) eu me diverti escrevendo esse capitulo. Eu realmente não poderia deixar uma coisa fofa como o Matt sozinho na historia.

Ah! Sobre o near sendo o sendo o Seme... Eu vou fazer, só não nessa Fic, eu não consigo imaginar o Near totalmente no controle agora... Mas aguardem, na Fic do Mello vampiro, vocês podem esperar de tudo ( XD )

**Enquete:**

Eu gostaria de perguntar uma coisa para a nova Fic:

Voces preferem que eu demore mais para postar a Fic, mas faça um Oneshot.

Ou preferem que eu vá postando aos pouco,d ee acordo com minha criatividade?

**Agradecimentos:**

Sei que alguns não gostaram muito da idéia de fazer um personagem novo só para ficar com o Matt... Mas como já disse "Não pude deixar uma coisa fofa como o Matt sozinho".

Agradeço muito a todos que aturaram meu capricho em colocar o Victor na historia.

E agradeço mais ainda os que deixaram Reviews, cada uma que leio enche meu coração de alegria ( XD )

By: Toynako


	4. Quarto dia

Obs¹: Essa Fic é Yaoi contendo Lemon

Obs¹: Essa Fic é Yaoi contendo Lemon. Se não gosta, aconselho a nem olhar...

Obs²: É claro que os personagens do Death Note não são de minha autoria né...

_--_OoOo0o**O**o0oOoO_--_

Resort

_**-- 4º DIA --**_

Final

A tarde estava brilhando e reluzente, já era por volta das duas da tarde, e dois garotos ainda estavam deitados em suas respectivas camas dormindo.

"—Credo! O que vocês tem!? É hora de acordar! "—Falava um já bravo Mello.

Near e Matt ainda estavam dormindo. Manhosamente os dois começam a se sentar, sendo acordados pelos gritos.

"—Faz silencio Mello... Ta cedo... "—Resmunga Matt.

"—Cedo!? "—Pergunta Mello andando até aonde Matt estava "—Daqui a uma hora nos vamos embora, e vocês nem arrumaram as malas. "

"—É mesmo... Agora que me lembrei. "—Matt começa a se levantar, quando para bruscamente "—Ai! "

"—Que foi? Machucou-se? "—Pergunta Mello.

Matt fica vermelho, ante ao acontecimento. Near olha a cara de Matt, levantando-se logo em seguida, passando pelo lado do Mello chegando mais perto do Matt sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido.

"—Calma... Já passa. "

Mello ficou vendo a cena sem entender nada. Dês de quando seu Near tinha segredinhos com o Matt?

"—Bem... Acho melhor irem tomar banho. "—Diz Mello virando-se "—Daqui a pouco vamos voltar. "— Concluiu saindo do quarto.

"—Certo... Já tomo um banho para vol... "—Matt fica mudo em um instante.

"—Matt...? "—Pergunta Near preocupado.

"—Vol...Tar...? "—Fala baixinho Matt.

Near suspira triste, sabia dês do começo que isso iria ocorrer, mas não pode estragar a alegria de Matt... Mas agora vendo o estado em que esse estava, pensa que talvez teria sido melhor se tivesse interferido de algum modo.

"—Desculpe-me Matt... Talvez eu devesse ter pensando em um jeito disso não ocorrer... "—Pede Near, abraçando Matt para lhe dar um pouco de conforto.

Matt estava em choque, sentia o abraço carinhoso de Near em si, mas isso não bastava. Nada iria bastar, sabia que veria o Victor pouquíssimas vezes. E isso fazia seu coração doer, de uma forma absurdamente dolorosa.

"—Porque... Porque tudo da errado para mim? "—Pergunta Matt mais para si do que para Near.

Apesar de tudo, Matt não derramara uma lagrima se quer, estava agüentando firme tudo, guardando toda a angustia no fundo de seu coração. Lentamente Matt afasta-se de Near, este olha para ele e espanta-se. Seu rosto estava serio, sem nenhuma expressão, não portava mais aquele sorriso costumeiro.

"—Matt...? "—Pergunta Near com um pouco de medo.

"—Estou bem. Vamos arrumar logo as malas. "—A resposta saiu fria, sem emoção.

" _A culpa é minha por não ter evitado..._ "—Near culpa-se pela atitude do outro " _Agora é só esperar... Com tempo ele esquecerá._ "

Uma hora depois, os três estavam no local aonde chegaram no Resort. As respectivas malas ao lado de seus donos. Esperando pelo carro que os levaria novamente a rotina do orfanato.

"—Nossa, já estamos quase indo embora e aquele seu amigo Matt, não veio se despedir de você. "—Pergunta Mello, só para quebrar o silencio do local.

"—E daí? "—Responde Matt rispidamente.

Mello assustou-se com o amigo. Afinal, Matt vivia com um sorriso no rosto, e agora por um motivo desconhecido estava serio... Nem parecia ele.

"—Matt... O que aconte- "—Tentou fala Mello mas foi interrompido por Matt.

"—O carro chegou. "

" _Matt... Por que você não me conta o que tem de errado...?_ "—Pensou Mello, vendo o carro parado a frente.

--.--.--.xXx.--.--.--

Os três guardaram as malas e entraram no carro. Matt via de pela janela do carro, ao poucos o Resort que ia se afastando cada vez mais. Decidira agüentar firme, afinal era só continuar indo bem nos estudos que poderia reencontrar-se com Victor. Por um momento, antes de virar em uma esquina, pensou ter visto Victor correndo para o local, mas parecia mais coisa de sua cabeça.

Após horas de viajem, finalmente chegam em 'casa', sendo recebidos pelo Roger na porta.

"—Crianças... Estava com saudade de vocês, se divertiram bastante? "—Pergunta este, abraçando cada um.

"—Sim, o ruim foi aturar o Near "—Fala Mello só de fingimento.

"—Bem... Vou para meu quarto. "—Diz Matt, já saindo e deixando todos confusos no local.

"—O que aconteceu com o Matt... Ele parece estar meio triste... "—Pergunta Roger para Mello.

"—Nem eu sei o que ele tem... Ele não quer falar nada comigo. "

"_... idiota._"—Pensa Near "—Vou para meu quarto também... "

"—Claro Near, é bom você descansar, já que não está acostumado a tudo isso. "—Comenta Roger.

"—Bem... Já que todos estão indo para os quartos... Acho que também vou. "—Fala Mello também se retirando do local, junto com Near.

" _Mello e Near parecem estar normais... Mas o que está me preocupando é o Matt..._ "— Pensa Roger, vendo os dois saindo do seu campo de vista.

No quarto que de Matt, que por sinal era o mesmo do Mello. Matt estava deitado em sua cama com seu habitual Game Boy, alheio a tudo, e nem nota quando Mello senta-se ao seu lado na cama.

"—Hei... "—Chama Mello.

"—... "—Nada falado do outro, estava realmente concentrado no jogo.

"—Matt... "—Chama novamente.

"—... "

"—Grrr... Matt! "—Chama com raiva agora o nome do amigo.

"—Afff! O que é? "—Pergunta este, sem tirar os olhos do videogame.

"—Não vai mesmo me contar o que tem de errado com você? "

Matt para de jogar, olhando para seu amigo, desliga o videogame guardando-o em seguida e uma cômoda ao lado de sua cama. Após isso se senta de frente para Mello.

"—Certo... Vou lhe contar... "— Matt da uma pausa suspirando cansadamente "—Lá no Resort, eu conheci uma pessoa, por quem me apaixonei... E agora notei que raramente a verei "

"—Nossa... E quem é a sortuda? "

"—... "

"—Fala quem é ela, eu a vi por lá? "—Pergunta novamente Mello.

"—... Não é 'a' e sim 'o'... "

"—Como assim não é... Epa! "—Mello finalmente nota.

"—... Nem me olhe com essa cara de espantado que você também gosta de um garoto... "—Fala Matt.

"—Hum... E quem era? "

"—O Victor. "

" _Sabia que não era só impressão minha, ele estava mesmo que nem o Near ontem..._ "—Pensa Mello, sem saber o que dizer.

"—Bem... O fato é que eu comecei a gostar muito dele... "

"—Não tem nada que eu possa fazer... Quer ir jogar no computador para esquecer? "—Pergunta Mello tentando achar algo para animar o amigo.

"—Não. Eu vou voltar a jogar no meu Game Boy... "—Responde friamente.

"—Matt... Você não é assim... Você não gosta de ficar sozinho, e por que agora mudou de uma hora para outra? "

"—Me deixa em paz, e vai brincar com o Near. "—Fala com uma certa raiva.

"—... Já que é assim. Fique sozinho, eu vou dar uma volta. "—Mello diz já saindo de perto do amigo "—Mas se quiser contar comigo depois, é só me procurar. "

Mello sai do quarto deixando para traz Matt em profunda solidão.

"—Acho melhor ir falar com o Near. "

Mello sai a procura do namorado pelo orfanato, o encontrando em seu quarto. Near estava sentado em sua cama brincando com alguns bonecos.

"—Near... Tenho certeza que você sabia que o Matt estava gostando daquele rapaz. "—Fala Mello entrando no quarto e fechando a porta.

"—Sabia. "

"—Então por que não me contou? "

"—Se o próprio Matt não lhe contou antes, ele tinha seus motivos, e eu não tenho o direito de sair espalhando que ele esta com outra pessoa. "

"—Tem razão... "—Fala sentando-se na cama "—Mas e agora? "

"—Agora ele só tem duas alternativas... Esperar para se verem da próxima vez, ou esquecer-lo. "—Fala Near sem tirar os olhos dos brinquedos "—Mas acho que ele escolherá a primeira. "

"—Como que eu não notei que meu melhor amigo estava gostando de alguém...? "—Pergunta Mello, pegando um boneco da cama.

"—Por que você é muito desligado nisso... "

"—Talvez... "

--.--.--.xXx.--.--.--

Semanas depois...

Mello já estava ficando com raiva do próprio amigo. Matt estava chato, não sorria mais, sempre querendo ficar sozinho.

"—Arggh!... Não estou mais agüentando o Matt. Toda vez que eu tento falar com ele, ele fala uma única frase e fica mudo. "—Falou Mello, para Near em seu quarto.

"—Melhor ir chamar ele para almoçar dessa vez... O Roger esta ficando preocupado, e parece que tem algo que ele quer informar. "—Fala Near, sentado no chão montando seu quebra-cabeça.

Mello olhou Near, pensando em tudo que ocorreu essas semanas. Matt raramente saia do quarto, comia pouco e ficava só jogando.

"—Certo, vou chamar ele, ou pelo menos tentar... Mas antes... "—Fala Mello levantando-se da cama.

Mas antes de sair do quarto, Mello ajoelha-se ao lado de Near. Levando sua mão gentilmente ao seu rosto. Suavemente moveu o rosto de Near, de forma que este olhasse em seus olhos.

"—Você acha que eu vou sair do seu quarto sem antes não ganhar nada? "—Perguntou ousadamente Mello.

"—Me-llo... "

"—Ainda temos um tempinho... "

Mello foi chagando cada vez mais perto de Near, sem desviar seus olhos dele, notando sempre em como ele estava gostando dessa aproximação. Lentamente beijou-lhe o lábio, sem pressa, apenas saboreando-os de uma forma delicada, cálida. Sentindo aos poucos Near querer intensificar o ato, levando sua mão a nuca e puxando-o mais para si. Mello sentia a doce língua de Near vasculhar-lhe toda a boca, instigando-o a fazer o mesmo. Mas ele em vez de aprofundar mais o beijo, assim como Near queria, decide para-lo. Afastando-se de Near.

"—...? "—Near olha confuso para Mello.

"—Sem o Matt ajudando... Quase não nos encontramos... É melhor não testar meu autocontrole... "

O olhar de desapontamento em Near foi visível. Isso quase fez Mello esquecer-se de tudo e de todos. Mas foi forte, levantando-se e rumando em direção a porta.

"—Me aguarde hoje a noite... "—Mello falou parado na porta, recebendo de Near um pequeno sorriso, e saindo logo em seguida.

Mello sai do quarto de Near, indo para o seu próprio, pois sabia que Matt estaria lá, jogando como esteve fazendo essas semanas todas.

Quando estava chegando ao seu quarto, nota Roger de costas de longe com outra pessoa caminhando ao seu lado, mas rapidamente eles saíram de sua vista.

"Acho que já vi aquele cara... "—Pensa Mello chegando em fim ao seu quarto, abrindo a porta e adentrando nele.

"—Hora do almoço Matt. "

"—Acho que não quero comer... "

"—Nada disso! "— Mello perde a paciência andando até Matt que estava a jogar na cama "—Você tem que comer, o Roger que fazer algum comentário, e quer todos reunidos. "

Matt apenas olha friamente para Mello. Este então tira o videogame da mão do outro, jogando em sua cama e segurando seu pulso, arrastando-o para fora do quarto.

"—Ta bom... Ta bom, eu vou agora me solte. "—Fala Matt sendo arrastado pelo corredor pelo Mello.

"—Não. Da ultima vez que fiz isso você foi embora. "

"—... "

Após ser arrastado quase todo o orfanato, para chegar a sala de jantar. Todos já estavam em seus lugares. Mello continuou segurando o pulso do outro até que chegassem a seus lugares.

"—Bem... tenho agora que estão todos aqui, tenho duas noticias "—Roger começa a falar "—A primeira é que o funcionário que dormia aqui e cuidava das finanças, pediu demissão... "

Pode-se ouvir um lamento de varias crianças.

"—Eu sei que todos se apegaram a ele. Mas já achei um profissional competente para isso, e que gosta muito de crianças. "

" _Quem liga pra isso..._ "—Pensou Matt de cara emburrada, escutando atentamente o que Roger falava.

"—A segunda noticia é a eu vai deixar a maioria triste... Nos quebramos a aliança com o Resort, então não terá mais passeios... "

"—O QUE!? "—Matt levanta-se com tudo da cadeira.

Todos olham espantados para ele, e este sai correndo do local. Mello levantou-se também tendo o intuito de ir atrás dele, mas foi parado pela frase de Near.

"—Deixe, é melhor que fique sozinho... Não liguem para ele... Ele só esta com dor de cabeça hoje... "—Fala Near, para todos.

"—Bem... Se você acha que é melhor deixarmos ele sozinho... Então depois Mello, leve comida para ele. "—Comenta Roger.

"—Sim... "—Responde Mello sentando-se novamente.

Matt corria desesperado pelo orfanato, mas não possuía nenhum lugar para o qual fugir dessa dura realidade. Em seu rosto já possuíam lagrimas, que não pararam de jorrar de seus olhos. Ele nem via para aonde ir, simplesmente corria. Quando de repente esbarra com um homem.

"—Desculpe! "—Disse, desviando dele e voltando a correr.

Mas este homem segurou seu braço.

"—Matt? "—A voz do homem saiu baixa.

Matt virou-se no mesmo instante, reconhecendo aquela voz, deparando-se com aqueles lindos olhos azuis cobalto, no qual o fascinava. Naquela boca convidativa, que o fazia quere-la só para si. Ficou estático, olhando-o nos olhos. Era Victor, seu Victor estava ali.

"—Isso é um sonho...? "—Falou levando o seu outra mão ao rosto deste "—Não, é você mesmo! "—Termina a frase pulando no pescoço de Victor.

Não ligou para nada, apenas beijou-o como estava querendo a semanas, Provando daquela boa com ferocidade e luxuria. Matando a saudade daquele que não saiu de sua mente nem um instante nessas semanas.

Quando escutou que não poderia mais revê-lo tinha realmente perdido as esperanças. Mas agora ao senti-lo em seus lábios, suas mão passando por suas costas. Parecia que tinha cordado de um pesadelo, parando no paraíso.

"—Victor... "

"—Matt... Estava chorando? "—Pergunta, afastando-se do outro, levando sua mão ao rosto dele e retirando algumas lagrimas que possuíam lá.

"—Não vou mais poder ir para o Resort... "—Falou tentando segurar o choro.

"—Eu soube... "

"—Então não te verei mais... "

"—Mas você não esta me vendo agora? "—Pergunta sorrindo docemente.

Matt olhou e olhou. Afinal que diabos Victor estaria fazendo ali? Já que a ligação com o Resort do pai dele fora quebrada, não teria o porque dele estar ali. Não poderia ser só para lhe ver, Roger não permitiria isso.

"—É verdade... Como você entrou aqui? "—Pergunta Matt.

"—Você não soube pelo Senhor Roger que ele contratou um novo profissional para cuidar das finanças? "

Pela primeira vez em semanas, Matt abre seu sorriso. Aquele mesmo sorriso levado e divertido de sempre. Aquele sorriso que meche com Victor.

"—Você sabe que a partir de agora eu vou morar aqui também? "—Fala Victor, já se perdendo no sorriso do outro.

"—Morar... Aqui? "

"—Sim. "

"—E já tem quarto definido? "—Pergunta maliciosamente Matt.

Victor abre um sorriso ente ao 'convite' de Matt, confirmando com a cabeça. Segurando docemente sua mão começou a guiar o garoto em direção ao seu quarto. Demorando um pouco para chagar nele, pois este era mais afastado dos outros quartos. Após um tempo na porta apenas se olhando, ambos entram.

"—Chegamos... "—Fala Victor trancando a porta.

"—O PlayStation3! "—Os olhos de Matt brilharam ao ver o videogame no chão ao lado de uma TV

"—Não deu pra trazer tudo, mas como você tinha gostado muito desse, eu o trouxe. "—Fala Victor abraçando Matt por traz "—Quer jogar apostando de novo? "

"—Sim, mas será apenas uma aposta, com um premio bem alto. "—Sugeriu Matt.

"—Certo. Qual seria o premio? "

"—Quem ganhar pode decidir tudo. Fazendo do jeito que quiser, o perdedor terá que se submeter às ordens do 'mestre'. "—Explica Matt.

"—Certo! "— Disse Victor adorando a idéia ousada.

Os dois se sentaram no chão, Matt escolheu um jogo diferente dessa vez da ultima vez. Após instantes o jogo foi iniciado. Matt estava usando um personagem de cabelos amarelos, com uma roupa laranja com preto. Em quanto Victor escolhera um de cabelos azuis, e uma roupa branca com preto. O jogo era meio estranho, era uma luta entre ninjas, mas parecia ser divertido.

"—Eu não perderei. "—Falou Matt desviando de um ataque de raios.

"—Muito menos eu. "—Victor começando em seguida uma seqüência de golpes em Matt.

"—Isso não vale! "—Reclamou Matt "—Vai ganhar o troco! "—Falou desviando do ataque e indo parar atrás de Victor, lanchando-lhe uma espécie de bola de energia.

"—Sabia que usaria isso! "—Diz Victor pulando sobre Matt e acertando-lhe por trás, dando um golpe faltal.

O personagem de Matt perde.

"—Poxa... Devia te escolhido um cara que parecia uma cobra... "—Comenta Matt.

"—Eu gostei, já que eu ganhei. "

"—Malvado... "

"—Comece a me chamar de 'Mestre'... "—Disse Victor largando o controle e engatinhando até Matt.

" _Acho que me dei mal..._ "—Pensa Matt.

"—Agora vamos ver o que eu quero... "—Fala Victor perto do ouvido de Matt "—Eu poderia te amarrar na cama... "—Falou rouco ao pé do ouvido de Matt, deixando seu hálito tocar-lhe o ouvido causando-lhe arrepios.

" _Sim... Eu me dei mal..._ "—Pensa novamente Matt.

"—Mas isso demoraria. "

" _Ufa..._ "—Matt suspirou em um misto de alivio e tristeza.

"—Bem... só preciso de duas coisas. "—Fala Victor levantando-se.

Matt ficara a olhar confuso o Victor que procurava alguma coisa em uma caixa de papel, pois ainda não tinha arrumado todo o quarto.

"—Achei. "—Diz Victor, segurando em uma mão um frasco e na outra uma corda.

"—Mas você disse que não me amarraria na cama. "

"—Sim, e não farei isso. Não amarrarei na cama, só amararei você. "—Responde Victor andando em direção a Matt.

Matt suspira, vendo cada vez mais Victor se aproximar a passos lentos. Este parou a poucos passos, apontando para a cama. Matt olhou para esta, afinal não poderia fugir fora ele mesmo quem propôs a aposte, e sabia que não queria perder isso por nada.

"—Certo 'mestre'. "—Falou Matt levantando-se e sentando na cama.

"—Isso, seja obediente que não o castigarei. "

Matt senta na cama, mirando seus olhos em Victor analisando cada possível reação deste. Victor por sua vez, se aproxima, chagando bem próximo do outro se ajoelhando então a sua frente.

"— Comece tirando a camisa. "—Ordena Victor.

"—Si-sim. "—Fala Matt acatando o pedido do outro.

Os olhos de Victor brilhavam ente as possibilidades que poderiam ser feitas com Matt nesse dia, não pararia até que ambos estivessem satisfeitos, e lembrando-se da primeira vez do seu amado sabia que este possuía um desejo incontrolável. Olhava Matt retirar sua camisa já com uma certa cobiça. Cada pedaço de pele que aparecia em Matt fazia seu sangue ferver.

Já Matt, estava adorando a sensação de estar à mercê de Victor, sentia calafrios pelo olhar penetrante que sentia vindo deste. Após Matt retirar por completo a camisa, Victor segura suas mãos juntando-as perto de si.

"—Fique quietinho. "—Falou Victor amarrando as mãos de Matt uma na outra.

Matt apenas observa suas mãos sendo amarradas, calafrios passam pelo seu corpo, ao desviar seus olhos pousando-os na face de Victor, notando o deleite impresso nela.

"—De quatro na cama. "—Fala Victor ao terminar seu trabalho.

"—Como!? "—Espanta-se um pouco Matt.

"—Não questione minhas ordens. "—Alertou Victor perto do ouvido de Matt mordiscando-a em seguida.

"—Sim, mestre. "—Responde Matt, ficando como Victor ordenara na cama.

"—Lindo. "—A palavra simplesmente escapa da boca de Victor, ao ver Matt.

Essa palavra foi o suficiente para deixar Matt extremamente corado para o encanto de Victor.

"—Vamos começar a brincadeira. "

Victor lentamente passa as pontas de seus dedos nas costas de Matt, notando satisfeito a pele ficar arrepiada ente suas caricias.

"—Sentiu muito minha falta? "—Perguntou Victor, alisando a nuca de Matt.

"—Sim... "

"—Saiba que não tinha um instante que esqueci de seu sorriso. "—Termina a frase depositando um cálido beijo em sua bochecha.

"—Victor... Eu te amo. "

Victor para as caricias ente a declaração de Matt, aquilo lhe pegou desprevenido, as semanas sem escutar essas palavras vindas dos lábios macios de seu amado fora horríveis. Essas palavras, essa simples frase desejou-as tanto que nem sabia que poderia estar amando alguém dessa forma tão entesa. Matt era tudo para ele, em pouco tempo ele conseguira ocupar o espaço vazio de seu coração de uma forma que nem ele sabia como.

"—Matt... "

Sua mão deslizava suavemente pelas costas de Matt, levemente em uma caricia apaixonada, em uma muda declaração. Notando o leve arquear das costas do outro, descendo cada vez mais sua mão, pousando-a nas nádegas de Matt apertando-a levemente.

"—mhmnnm "—Matt morde seu lábio inferior para evitar seu gemido.

"—Não se reprima... "—Flou Victor com uma voz rouca no ouvido do outro.

"—Não sou nem louco de fazer isso... Não se esqueça que estamos no orfanato. "

"—Então eu não vou escutar seus gemidos loucos pedindo por mais? "—Perguntou manhosamente Victor, em quanto lentamente descia a peça intima de Matt.

"—Na-mnhmm "

Victor não deixou Matt terminar sua frase, passando sutilmente seu dedo indicador na entrada do outro, rodopiando-a.

"—Se é assim... Tente fazer o máximo para não gemer então "—Sentenciou Victor de encontro novamente ao ouvido de Matt.

Após falar, se afasta um pouco pegando do lado da cama o frasco que estava deixou do lado desta, quando foi amarrar as mãos de Matt.

Abrindo-o e despejando uma boa dose em seus dedos da mão direita. Ficando logo em seguida, de joelhos na cama ao lado de Matt. Olhando suas costas, seu cabelo cor fogo levemente bagunçado.

Levou sua mão direita as nádegas do outro, forçando levemente sua entrada, sentindo Matt rebolar de encontro ao seu dedo querendo mais contato.

E Victor não tardou a fazer o que seu amado queria, deslizando suavemente seu dedo para dentro daquele corpo belo.

"—hmmm..."—Gemia baixamente Matt, sentindo aquele dedo lhe invadir de forma deliciosa, movendo-se lentamente instigando-o a querer mais.

"—Quer mais? "—Perguntou Victor de encontro ao ouvido do outro com a voz rouca de desejo.

"—Si-sim... "—Respondeu o outro ofegante.

Victor então introduz um segundo dedo lentamente, notando uma certa resistência, mas não desistindo.

"—Relaxe... "—Pediu Victor, acariciando as costas de Matt.

Lentamente consegue o que quer, começando a move-lo vagarosamente, para que Matt primeiro se acostumasse.

Matt estava deliciado com tudo, mas queria que Victor fosse mais rápido. Necessitava tanto senti-lo ir fundo dentro dele, sentir aquele prazer que sabia que só ele poderia proporcionar ao seu corpo. Aquele calor gostoso apoderando-se completamente de seu ser. Mas estava à mercê de Victor, e faria do jeito que ele quisesse.

"—Sei que deve estar desejando algo bem maior que meus dedos, não é? "—Pergunta impudicamente Victor, movendo seus dedos mais rápido.

"—P-Por favor... "

Victor então retira seus dedos de Matt, levantando-se da cama em seguida retirando sua camisa e calças em instantes. Matt continuava na mesma pose, olhando discretamente o que Victor estava fazendo. Sentindo cada vês mais seu sangue ferver pela bela visão do outro desnudo. Este nota o olhar luxurioso que vinha de Matt retirando em fim a ultima peça que faltava, posicionando-se a traz de Matt.

"—Victor...Ahnnhm "

Sem esperar mais nem um instante Victor começa a forçar-se no apertado canal de Matt, segurando-lhe a cintura para ter mais apoio. Em um movimento forte e lento, só parando quando estava todo dentro de Matt.

"—Hum... Matt como você é gostoso... "—Gemeu Victor, de encontro a nuca de Matt, distribuindo em seguida suaves beijos.

Victor levou sua mão para o membro de seu amado, que até agora estava esquecido, massageando-o lentamente. Fazendo-o acostumar mais rápido. Em pouco tempo pode sentir um leve rebolar de Matt, notando que este já estava pronto.

"—Ahnnhn...Humnhmm...ah-ahmmm "—Gemia Baixo Matt.

Victor movimentava-se deleitosamente, gemendo rouco e baixo de encontro à nuca de Matt. Os movimentos cada vez eram mais rápidos e fortes, do mesmo modo como seus gemidos começavam a se alterar, incentivando um ao outro a ir mais adiante, não ligando para nada apenas para o luxurioso prazer.

"—Matt... Eu-humm amo tanto... Ahnnn "—Victor não conseguia mais formular fases, sentia cada vez mais o seu fim chegando assim como o de Matt.

Os movimentos eram cada vez mais rápidos e fortes. Matt contorcia-se tudo pelo prazer que sentia, aquela mão quente em seu membro massageando-o na mesma velocidade, a suave e cálida respiração descompassada de Victor de encontro a sua nuca causando-lhe arrepios. Era tudo um sonho, era tudo um paraíso... Era simplesmente e unicamente tudo.

"—Ahnmhmn-Ahnmmm "—Gemia agora mais alto Matt, não agüentando os prazeres de tudo.

Victor mordia e beijava-lhe a nuca e ombros, fazendo-o perder mais e mais a sanidade, deixando-se entregar ao prazer proporcionado pelo outro, contorcendo-se ente ao deleite que sentia.

"—Ahnmmhn "

Matt contorcia-se todo, em puro extasi, mas mesmo assim tentava controlar seus gemidos. Mas no final, ao chegar no ápice de tudo, não pode reprimir em gemer mais alto o nome de seu amado.

A doce melodia saindo da Boca de Matt foi tudo o que Victor precisava, movendo-se em frenesi. Deliciando-se com seu amado contorcendo-se todo, ente a paixão e a luxuria, não agüentando também e despejando sua semente dentro de Matt.

"—Hummmm... Maaattt "—Gemeu Victor, com uma voz extremamente rouca, de encontro a nuca de Matt.

Aos poucos Victor vai parando de se mover, saindo lentamente de dentro de Matt, sentindo um pouco a falto do calor do outro corpo.Deita ao lado deste, que cai esgotado na cama, ainda ofegando devido ao ato.

"—Arf... Arf... Nossa... Será que já da para me desamarrar? "—Pede Matt após algum tempo, ainda com a respiração um pouco alterada.

"—Negativo... Você pensa que acabou é? "—Responde o outro, dando um leve selinho nos lábios de Matt "—Ou já cansou...? "

"—Não é isso... É que... "

"—Pode falar "—Encoraja Victor.

"—Eu também queria te tocar... E com as mãos assim... "—Desabafa Matt, envergonhando um pouco.

"—Se é isso... Então atenderei seu pedido. "

Em resposta Matt abre um lindo sorriso, satisfeito mas mesmo assim ansiando por mais.

--.--.--.xXx.--.--.--

Já de noite em outro lugar do orfanato, mais precisamente no quarto de Near.

"—Cadê o Matt!? "—Pergunta um preocupado Mello.

"—Calma... "—Responde Near brincando com alguns bonecos no chão.

"—Calma!? Você esta me dizendo isso a tarde toda, e não me diz o motivo. "

"—... "

"—O que você sabe que eu não sei? "—Pergunta Mello segurando no queixo de Near para obrigar-lo a prestar a atenção nele.

"—Certo... Eu ia deixar você descobrir sozinho mas... Talvez Matt não esteja chorando pelos cantos como você pensa que ele está. "—Responde Near.

"—Como? "

"—Se lembra que hoje de tarde o Roger me chamou? "

"—Sim. "

"—Ele me disse que o novo cara que ele contratou era um amigo nosso, que disse ter conhecido agente lá no resort. "—Explica Near, se afastando um pouco de Mello "—E quem foi que conhecemos lá? "

"—Victor...? "

"—Exato. "

"—E por que você não me contou antes!? "—Pergunta Mello levantando-se do chão, com raiva.

"—Por que eu gosto de ver sua carinha de preocupado. "—Diz Near com um pequeno, mas perceptível sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

" _O Near esta sendo sacástico!?_ "—Pensa Mello olhando a face de Near, adorando essa reação vinda dele.

"—E sabe de uma coisa...? "—Pergunta Near levantando-se, largando o brinquedo no chão.

"—O que? "—Pergunta Mello, portando um sorriso no rosto ao ver Near aproximando-se de um jeito, que ele sabia exatamente o que seu anjo queria.

"—Você esta me devendo uma coisa... "—Fala Near perto do ouvido de Mello.

"—Estou...? "

"—Você não se lembra? "—Near abraça Mello pelo pescoço, juntando mais os corpos "— Você tinha dito pra eu esperar até de noite..."

Mello abraça a cintura de Near, depositando um beijo em sua bochecha.

"—Me lembro sim... E pretendo cumprir agora. "

FIM

29/08/08

--**0o0O0o0**--

**Nota da autora:**

Acabou... Realmente acabou.

Nossa eu amei escrever essa Fic, colocar um personagem novo para mim foi a parte mais legal.

Acabou com um lindo final feliz para ambos os casais ( XD )

Agora... Vou partir para minha nova Fic, será de novo do Death Note ( Viciei no anime XD )

Para os que esperaram muito, será a Fic que o Near vai ser o Seme. ( D )

**Poderiam me ajudar?**

Eu tenho uma certa frescura...

Não consigo começar uma Fic, se não tiver um titulo antes.

Então quem tiver um titulo legal, me avise que colocarei.

Podem tentar quantos títulos quiserem ( XD )

A Fic será centralizada no Mello que virou um vampiro.

Tentem fazer um titulo que tenha algo haver com vampiros e sangue.

**Agradecimentos:**

Nossa... já agradeci tanto... Mas não custa agradecer mais não é?

-Para aqueles que me aturaram até o fim;

-Para aqueles que me encorajaram;

-Para todos os que leram...

MUITO OBRIGADA!

Sabe, me da uma alegria a cada comentário que eu recebo. Por isso, comentem bastante, deixem bastante Reviews.

By: Toynako


End file.
